Of Frozen Scones
by Kyveli
Summary: Crown Prince Arthas Menethil had everything he ever wanted in life. So he wished for a frozen scone at the twisted Dalaran fountain, but got a frozen throne instead. A very drunk and stoned, Blood Elf Warlock from his past, just found the golden coin, and decided to grant his wish. Only now, Arthas is the Lich King and her sworn enemy. NON-CANON, AU.
1. Frozen Scones

Dannai Darkshadow was very drunk. In fact, drunk was an understatement about the state she was in right now. Orgrimmar Blood Ale, Blood thistle and whatever was that thing the Trolls gave her to smoke has brought the young Blood Elf Warlock in a state of Nirvana. She could barely walk now. What could possibly make her think that a night cap with her fellow Horde raid comrades at the "Filthy Animal" was a good idea? Yes, they have dealt a heavy blow at the Scourge by destroying Naxrammas, but going drinking after that, was definitely the wrong thing to do. And drink they did, until way past midnight, chewing blood thistle, and smoking Troll weed between rounds of singing, dancing, and wrecking havoc at the Horde inn, in the Sunreavers' square. Dannai felt the need to get out for some air, so here she was now, staggering around Dalaran. She happened to pass by the fountain where people threw coins and made wishes, and decided to sit on its ledge and try to clear her head. It was a very clear night, she could see all the stars in the sky, and it wasn't that cold. She turned towards the water to splash some on her flashed face, when she saw something shining in the water, reflecting the glow of the moon.

Ooooοοh..shiny..."she giggled and reached for it. It was a gold coin with Lordaeron's crest on it. As soon as she held it in her palm, an image flashed through her mind.

Crown Prince Arthas Menethil, in all his Paladin glory, blonde hair falling down his shoulders, sea green eyes flashing in happy contentment, and a roguish smile on his handsome face, looking down at the very coin she was now holding, making a wish.

 _ **"Already, I've a kingdom in my prospects, a land to rule. What to ask for? Perhaps a frozen scone..."** _ He shrugged and threw the coin in the fountain.

'Wow...' Dannai concluded, 'all he ever wanted was a frozen scone, and got a frozen throne instead. Well, no wonder he is so mad, and hell bent on destruction, no one ever bothered to offer him one. That's it, the solution to this entire conflict, we give him a frozen scone and he will just go back to sleep on his frozen throne. But who will do it, who will be brave enough to approach him with such an offering? Me, of course. Ι, Dannai, will save us...!' she thought, and staggered to the pie vendor across the city, who was always open, since heroes would land in Dalaran at all times tired and hungry, after wrestling a Scourge horror.

"Good evening Warlock, how can I help you?" She asked Dannai as soon as she walked up to her.

"A dozen frozen scones, please" she smiled, thinking about how ridiculous this Lordaeron specialty really was. Why would someone bake a whole batch of perfectly good scones, then freeze them and sprinkle mountains of icing sugar on them? 'Only in Lordaeron, I suppose'. Dannai thought and smirked.

"Here you go, dear" the shop owner smiled as she gave her the box, "that will be ninety copper coins please".

"Thank you." Dannai smiled back at the vendor, took the box and summoned her drake. 'So where do I start? I cant just walk up to him, his minions will kill me before I even set foot on Icecrown Citadel...oh well, I'm just gonna fly around and try to spot him. '

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Lich King felt very happy at the moment. Ecstatic, one could say. Not that anything good had happened to him lately, after all, his lieutenants were dropping like flies right left and center. There was a much simpler reason for his elation. Professor Putricide had come up with a way to lure unsuspecting champions to their cause. Spray them with Novacane until they are high, and then raise them all as undead soldiers, without wasting any Scourge soldiers and resources in the process. Just when he was about to give his master a demonstration, who by the way, found the whole idea ludicrous, Precious chased Stinky into the room knocking the Novacane gas barrel on the floor, smashing it right at the Lich King's feet. And for the second time in two months, the first time being at the Wrathgate, he decided to take a deep breath.

"Nooooo...bad dogs," Putricide screeched at the giant undead pooches, as he tried to vent the gas out of the lab. But it was to late. The Lich King was on the floor, overcome with uncontrollable giggles, as he watched Precious and Stinky wrecking havoc in Putricide's lab. He then decided to take Invincible for a ride, and flew off into the night. He landed on a small hill overlooking Dalaran. He dismissed the undead horse, and leaned on a dead log that was just standing there. Since there were no enemies around, he did not have to project him self as a giant, so he let the enchantment drop. 'Bah, I'm big as it. I always was. Why do I even use this stupid enchantment?' He wondered. He looked at the floating city of Dalaran.

'What would happen if I just appeared in the middle of Dalaran and go "BOO"' he wondered, and started giggling again like a schoolgirl. 'Or just show up in Jaina's bedroom? I'm sure she wouldn't mind at all if I just bend her over her desk and ride her like a pony. I could tell from seeing her again, at the Shadow Throne, that bitch is in heat, for me, THE LICH KING', and, he giggled again. That was when he spotted a flying mount coming out of Dalaran moving towards Icecrown. The flying was very irregular, it looked as if the rider was not controlling the reigns, and was about to fall off. 'Oh, I wouldn't want to be in his or her place right now. Anyone falling from that height would turn into a pancake.' And he giggled at that too.

Dannai was having trouble controlling her mount. Sensing that her mistress was in no state to control her, the black drake decided to fly about freely, sky diving and swirling around, making Dannai even dizzier than she already was. She was finally able to pull on the reigns really hard, forcing the drake to start flying normally again. She looked on the ground and spotted a tall dark figure standing on a hill. She squinted and saw that it was the Lich King. 'Well that was lucky.' she thought, and descended towards him.

'Wow, the rider is flying straight towards me, he or she must be really stupid or very drunk, or both' he giggled again. 'I got to stop doing that, I sound like a schoolgirl' and giggled again. "DAMMIT" he swore.

Dannai landed hard in front of him. She tried to dismount the drake, and almost fell flat on her face. She would have, if it wasn't for a large gloved hand holding her in place. Dannai gasped in surprise, THE LICH KING was helping her off her mount. When she was standing on solid ground, he released her. She looked up at him and muttered a thank you. 'Damn he's tall, and big, and muscular, and handsome, and dark, and mysterious...SNAP OUT OF IT DANNAI, THAT'S THE BUTCHER OF YOUR PEOPLE YOU ARE GAWKING AT" she chastised her self.

'What the fuck am I doing?' the Lich King thought 'When did I become all polite and chivalrous. I should have just watch her fall flat on her face and laugh at her, with that totally awesome evil laugh of mine! Or just plunge Frostmourne straight into her heart, right between those big, spectacular, perky tits of hers! Man, It would be like, totally awesome, if I just like, put my face between them, and like, live there...! And now I'm talking like a hippie...That's just like, FUCKING GREAT!' He looked down at the Blood Elf warlock, who was so drunk, that she could barely stand. He could smell the alcohol and Troll weed coming out of her every pore. 'Well that explains that Dark awful flying and her fearless approach towards me.' He chuckled in his mind, thankful that he did not giggle again.

"You are high as a kite little Elf" he growled in a very Lick King manner. 'Nailed that' he mentally patted him self at the back. The Elf blushed at that, much to the Lich King's delight.

'Damn she's very beautiful...and I know her, and quite well, but where from? Have I threatened her before?' he wondered as he studied her face that was partially hidden in her warlock's hood. The Novacane had really clouded his mind, or else he would have recognized her instantly. She was tall and thin like all Blood Elves, her emerald green eyes glowed in fel magic and her long auburn hair was braided all the way down to the side of waist. She looked up at him without fear, and that was something that intrigued him. That was when Dannai decided to speak.

"Pele...Pala...Pale...Parsley...dammit"she slurred at the Lich King, as her Common failed her.

"Parley?" He offered, in an amused voice. 'At least I'm over the giggling phase of my trip' he thought, relieved that he was not going to embarrass himself in front of a beautiful woman.

"Yes" she pointed at him "that's the one" and broke into uncontrollable giggles. 'Now why is it, that when a gorgeous girl does that, it's so adorable, but when I, the "Prince of Darkness" giggle, I sound so ridiculous?' he wondered. When she appeared to be in control of her self once again, he spoke.

"Well?" he growled.

"I have discovered a way to resolve this conflict once and for all. I know what you wanted all these years and still do, and I brought it to you." She stated proudly.

"And what would that be little Elf? What pray, could Legionnaire Dannai Darkshadow", 'HA! I remember her now, she called me a "cunt" at the Sunwell, the last time I saw her!' he triumphantly declared in his mind, "could have brought to me, to make me stop the offensive against the living?" the Lich King scoffed at her, hands on his waist looking very imposing and intimidating, making Dannai go even weaker on the knees. 'He remembers me, the Lich King still remembers me...I am sooo fucking dead!'

"Yes, I know and remember everything about you Dannai, you have been wreaking havoc in my realm for years, not to mention our little moments back in the day" The Lich King smirked. "Go on" he nodded at her.

"I found the coin that you threw at the Dalaran fountain ten years ago, before you rode to Brill to investigate the plague. You wished for a frozen scone, but got a Frozen Throne instead. No wonder you were so mad at everyone. All you ever wanted was a sweet pastry, and no one ever offered one to you. So here you are, I brought you an entire box of frozen scones. Now can you please call back your army?" She asked, offering the box with a sweet smile on her beautiful face.

"Frozen scones? You brought me frozen scones? Oh you sweet, sweet girl, you have no idea how much I've been craving for them all these years, and never getting the time to eat one. Thank you, thank you so much for bringing a whole box to me" he screeched, then took the box with one hand and hugged her tightly with his other. Dannai gasped at that. The Lich King was hugging her! She found that very funny, and giggled.

Careful, not to get any icing sugar on his emaculate Helm and gloves, the Lich King removed them, and placed them on top of the log. He then opened the box, picked up a scone and gave it a huge bite, closing his eyes in pleasure, as he swallowed the first bite whole making a very loud "Mmmmm..." Dannai's eyes went wide at the site of him without the Helm of Domination. She has not seen his face in years. Even though his hair and face were even whiter than when he was just a Death Knight, and his eyes glowed blue in runic magic, he still looked as gorgeous, as the first day she set her eyes on him in Dalaran, when she was just a Mage apprentice. Before he destroyed, Lordaeron, Quel'Thalas and Dalaran. Before he defiled the Sunwell plunging the surviving Elves into darkness and despair. The confusion and the withdrawal symptoms forced Dannai to abandon the wholesome study of the arcane and look for something else to clench her thirst for magic. And fel magic was in abundance. And from a Frost Mage, she bacame an Affliction Warlock. Only then, was she able to satisfy her addiction. By the time she recovered from her reverie, the Lich King had finished every single scone in the box and now was licking the sugar off his fingers.

"That was beautiful" he kept mumbling "Thank you, thank you so much Dannai, you're a goddess" he looked at her and smiled the way he used to back in the good days.

'Light help me, if he continues to look at me like that, I will kiss him' she blushed.

The Lich King eyed the Blood Elf carefully. He noticed the way she was looking at him and the blush on her face. 'Could it be? Could this gorgeous woman want me, even now, even after my transformation from a handsome Champion of the Light, into a terrifying Prince of Darkness and Death?' He always liked Elven women, that was no secret, everyone in his regiment knew it, and always introduced Elven Magi and Priests to him, after he had broken his engagement off with Jaina. And he had noticed Dannai before, in Dalaran, but she was only sixteen then. 'If she blushes again, I'm going to pounce on her' he thought.

"So tell me kitten" calling her by the nickname he gave her years ago, "now that we're such good friends again, you know what I wished for at that twisted fountain. It is only fair that you tell me what you wished for. And don't tell me that you didn't, you lived there, you were a Mage student, kudos on the Warlock switch by the way, and I saw you giggling over the fountain with your schoolmates, when I came to visit Jaina."

"Well, I did wish for something, but I can't tell you" she blushed and looked away for him. The Lich King lifted her chin and looked down at her.

"Common, spit it out, luv, don't be shy" he whispered huskily to her.

"A kiss from Prince Arthas", Dannai blushed even more.

 **"Granted" The Lich King growled and crushed his lips on hers, taking her breath away, and pulling her closer to him. Not able to contain herself any longer, Dannai put her arms around him, and kissed him back.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I do not own anything from Warcraft, save from my own character, Dannai Darkshadow. This is my very first attempt to publish a story, I have two more Warcraft stories, with Arthas as my main character. I have used two lines from "Pirates of the Caribbean", the "Parley" one and the "Have I threatened you before". I claim no ownership over them, I just found them both very funny. I paraphrased the "I Gammon" line, and the surname "Darkshadow" comes from the soap operas and movie "Dark Shadows". Though, a couple of days ago, when I soloed the Black temple again I stumbled across a Blood Elf Boss, whose last name is Darkshadow. That was a mere coincidence, I honestly did not know that that NPC even existed. The same goes with another NPC female Blood Elf, I found at the Blood Elven outpost, next to the Black temple, whose name is Larissa. Me calling my other character from the "To the Ends of the Word" story, Larisa, was also a mere coincidence.**

 **Like I said this is my very first attempt, so please be gentle on me, I do appreciate some constructive criticism. This story, along with the other is complete, I just want to see your reactions firsts before I post the rest of the chapters. This is the third story I wrote, I have also finished the second one, but I am stuck with the first. The reason for that, is that it is set ten years before Wrath, and since I only started playing WoW after Mists was launched, I need to do a lot of research to come up with a good story line.**

So please enjoy, and let me know if you want me to upload the rest of the chapters, or have any ideas on how this story could develop.

Cheers,

Kyveli!


	2. Frozen Bootie Call

Had it not been for all the alcohol and the Blood Thistle she had consumed and all the Troll weed she had smoked, she would have run away from him, screaming like a little girl. But now, she was kissing him as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Had it not been for the Novacane, the Lich King would have plunged Frostmourne through Dannai's heart, raised her as a Death Knight, bent her over the log and take her roughly from behind...and her being a Death Knight, would have loved it. But now, all he could do was kiss her like there was no tomorrow, and all he could think about, was how warm her lips and her body felt against him, how sweet she tasted, and how good he felt with her in his arms as he continued kissing her as if his life was depended on it.

Arthas felt ecstatic, he was finally doing to her what he always wanted, from the moment he first laid eyes on her in Dalaran ten years ago, but couldn't, because she was too young for him. She was moaning now, holding him even tighter against her trembling body, sending chills down his spine. He lifted her off the ground, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her even harder and pulled off her hood giving him access to her luscious hair. He traced the braid with his fingers and grabbed the base, pulling her head back, giving him access to her neck. He started tracing kisses on her soft skin, until he reached the long neckline of her robes. He growled at that, he didn't like it, it was blocking his access to the rest of her body. He grabbed the collar, and with one swift movement he ripped it down to her wait. "Whoups" was all he said as he started giving her hickies down the neck and collar bone moving slowly to her chest making Dannai moan even louder. Encouraged by that, he lifted her skirt and ripped her panties off. He put a finger in her and discovered that she was ready for him, so he quickly unfastened the armor of his trousers and with one swift movement he was inside her.

Dannai gasped at his size, he was massive, and before she could recover, he started moving with long and powerful thrusts. He had one hand under her to keep her in place, while his other one ripped her bra off and cupped one of her breasts. He traced circles with his thumb around her nipple, and his mouth grabbed her other nipple and swirled his tongue round it. Dannai writhed against him moaning loudly..."Oh Arthas...As soon as she said that, he increased his pace and made her scream in ecstasy as waves of pleasure started crushing around her.

Before she could recover, he pulled out of her and bent her over the log. He lifted her skirt up to her waist, and with a playful smack on her perky bottom he entered her again and continued to pound in her even harder, enjoying the view this position provided him with. Dannai was consumed by her ecstasy again, but Arthas was nowhere close to finishing. He pushed her down to the show, so she was on all fours, and continued to drill her, until she could no longer feel her legs, and screamed his name in the night as a powerful orgasm took hold of her. Arthas pulled her against his body, cupped one breast with his hand and started fondling it, while the other moved down and started to stroke her mound, kissing the back of her neck and shoulder. When she screamed in pleasure, he pushed her down to her elbows, giving him a deeper angle and increased the pace of his thrusts.

"You feel so good" he growled and traced her spine with his finger. She moaned loudly at that, and after a while she screamed again in ecstasy, as Arthas' powerful thrusts hit her G spot. And finally, with a growl he came as well. When he noticed that she was shivering in her wet from the snow, robe, he pulled them off the ground, removed his upper armor and pulled her naked torso against him in an attempt to warm her up. He leaned against the log, lifted her to his chest wrapping her legs around him, and held her close to him. And if he was still fully human, that might have worked.

"Oh right, I forgot that I am much colder now, he chuckled at Dannai, giving her a sheepish smile, "I'm just going to have to find another way to warm you up." he said as he removed the rest of her wet and rugged robe and cloak and threw them away, leaving her completely naked wearing only her knee high leather black boots. 'And that's all he could come up with' Dannai thought as she started turning blue. But the Lich king was not done yet. He removed his own dry, woolen, black cloak and wrapped it around her body. It was so massive, that he had to wrap it around her three times. He laughed as he rubbed his hands against her trying to warm her up.

"Either you are too small or I am too big, kitten" he kissed her. "I think it's both Arthas", she kissed him back. Soon their kisses turned more passionate as her body temperature started to rise again and Arthas hand snaked into Dannai's makeshift cocoon and run his finger up her spine, making her shiver. Dannai started tracing her hands on Arthas' numerous scars on his chest sides and back, all testament to the countless battles he fought before and after he became the Lich King. Arthas' hand now traveled down to her nether regions and started stroking her mount with his thumb and placed his middle finger inside her entrance and started moving it. When he felt Dannai shake against him and scream, he replaced his finger with his throbbing member and started moving again. His mouth never left hers, he continued to kiss her until they both came calling each others' name. And they did not stop ravaging each other until the wee hours of the morning. When the first light of dawn appeared, they kissed and parted ways, Arthas back to his Citadel and Dannai back to Dalaran. Dannai was now only wearing the Lich King's cloak, so she could not just fly back. So she teleported straight to her room, without anyone noticing her absence. She climbed in her bed still wrapped in the cloak and fell asleep.

...

When Dannai woke up a full day later, she wondered what happened to all her cloths and why was she wrapped in a huge black tattered cloak that smelled like ice. And most importantly, why she felt sore, especially down there, though very relaxed and content. As a matter of fact, she never felt this good in years. 'OK. Obviously, I had sex, but who with? And what on Azeroth happened to my cloths, and what am I doing with this gigantic cloak?' she thought as she sneezed loudly and started coughing.

'Oh great!' she thought, 'Not only I had wild hot sex last night with someone that I don't even remember, but I lost all my cloths in the process, and ended up with this massive cloak, that I MUST have torn off a Vrykul I killed last night, because to think of any other alternative, is just too disgusting and very disturbing, but I also caught a cold. Well, it serves me right for running about stark naked in this climate.

She got up, took a very hot shower, dressed into a new set of robes and went to Dalaran's infirmary to get treated for her cold. She was diagnosed with acute pneumonia and was relieved of duty for two weeks until she recovered. She spent all that time trying to remember who she had sex with. But she couldn't.

...

'What am I doing with these, and where the fuck is my cloak', the Lich King wondered when he woke up the next day with a set of torn female panties in his pocket. It was obvious to him that he had sex, but he couldn't remember with whom.

'It must have been a cultist, but which one? It feels so good, I have to do it again' He thought. But after he read the minds of all the female cultists, he discovered that none of them had sex with him recently, though they were more than willing to offer their services any time he wanted. 'Good to know', he chuckled.

"Who was it? I hope I did not kill her after I was done with her, that would have been such a waste" he thought and went about his Lich King duties.

...

Six months, later a very pregnant Dannai was advancing with her comrades through Icecrown Citadel. Even though her superiors and her peers begged her not to go, she insisted that she had to be there to witness the Lich King's fall. The twin half human girls she was carrying, were not going to stop her from that, She was more than capable to protect them.

After twelve hours of constant fighting, they had finally reached the Frozen Throne. Tirion approached the throne and the Lich King rose and descended the stairs. After an exchange of trash talk between them, he froze Tirion in a block of ice and the fighting began. Dannai and her imp kept firing spells at him and his minions, making sure that the babies were well protected at all times.

Suddenly, the Lich King decided to deal with Dannai and turned towards her. They came face to face, and looked at each others eyes, Frostmourne and Staff raised. And everything that happened that night came crushing at them. They both gasped, eyes widened in realization, "Dannai..." he whispered. "Arthas..." she nodded, staring at him in shock.

He looked at her bulging belly in disbelief. "We are going to talk about this later" he growled, and casted her in ice, just like he did with Tirion, though she was kept warm somehow.

Soon, the Lich King was satisfied by all the champions' performance, and told them so, while informing them that he was testing them all this time, to determine if they were worthy to become HIS champions. With one swift movement he killed them all, except for the pregnant Elf, and started to raise them as powerful undead fiends.

Before he could finish his spell though, Tirion broke out of his icy prison with help from the Light, jumped up and shattered Frostmourne. Souls started to pour out, lifting the Lich King off the air and spinning him violently around, attacking him, while one in particular shot right in him, making him howl in grief and desperation, as he finally realized for the first time, all the atrocities he committed the past ten years.

King Terenas materialized, resurrected the Champions, and along with them, Tirion, and King Anasterian, went on, to finish the Lich King off. He crushed down to the floor on his knees, his Helm falling off his head from the impact. He tried to reach out to it but was too weak, and fell on his back. The blue color of his eyes faded, reverting back to his original green, and as his runic magic faded away, so did Dannai's icy prison. She slowly approached them, listening to the conversation between Arthas and King Terenas.

" _ **Father, is it over**_ _?" Arthas asked Terenas in relief, grabbing his father's chest. The benevolent King covered Arthas' hand with his, nodded and smiled lovingly at his son, forgiving him for slaying him nine years ago._

" _ **At long last, no King rules forever, my son**_ _" He looked down at the dying form of Arthas._

" _ **I see only darkness before me...**_ _" Arthas' eyes rolled back into his head, mere moments from True Death._

When Dannai saw him on the ground at his father's arms dying, something snapped in her. She knelt at his side, grabbed him, and teleported them out of there.

...

OK, here is chapter 2, not very humorous, but quite X-rated :P


	3. Now What?

They materialized, in a cottage on a small island, off the Azurebreeze coast of Quel'Thalas, in the Forbidding Sea. It belonged to her family for generations, but no one had lived there in decades and no one knew about it anymore, since Dannai vanished any evidence that it ever belonged to the Darkshadow clan and wiped it out of the memories of anyone who knew about its existence, including her own brother.

Now, she was the sole owner of an entire island. She created this hideout years ago, when she first became a warlock, knowing full well that one day she may need it, since no warlock ever had a good ending.

She floated the dying Arthas on her bed and performed a resurrection spell on him. As soon as she felt his spirit returning to his body, she casted healing spells on him, while she poured restoration droughts, healing, and blood replenishing potions down his throat. Soon he started breathing normally, and his color became less deathly pale. He opened his eyes and looked at Dannai's smiling face, surprised that he was still alive.

"Dannai..." he whispered, "You saved me, why? I don't deserve it"

"No one is beyond redemption Arthas" She smiled at him.

"You sweet, sweet girl" he smiled back and lost consciousness again.

Dannai removed his Lich King Armor and cleaned the dried out blood from his wounds. She conjured a change of cloths and soon he was dressed in a simple white shirt and black trousers. She then covered him with warm blankets and while he slept, she conjured a stretcher underneath him. She teleported them straight to the High Priest's chamber at the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind. The High Priest was a High Elf, and Dannai's older brother. He was shocked when she saw them appear in the middle of the night.

"Dannai, what in Light's name are you doing here, and is that the Lich King you got there? And you're pregnant!" he whispered in shock.

"No time to explain Aesar, I'm in big trouble, and I need you and any other Priests around here to perform confessions on us to prove our innocence." Dannai pleaded with her brother.

Aesar thinned his lips and nodded at his little sister.

"Fine Dannai, but one of these days I swear I'm gonna put you over my knee and give you the punishment that neither I, nor our parents ever gave you, while you were growing up, for always getting your self in so much trouble all the time. Honestly now, first you turn into a Warlock, then you join the Horde, and now you're in the company of the Lich King? Was he the one who got you pregnant?" Dannai blushed and lowered her head.

Aesar's eyes flushed in anger. "You should consider your self lucky if all you get out of this mess, is a very sore bottom. If Thrall doesn't order your execution, Sylvanas will. And the rest of the world will just applaud." he shook his finger at her. Dannai's lips trembled and she started crying. All the strain, pain, anguish and despair she felt these past ten years, poured out of her. Aesar face softened, and took her in his arms.

"There, there, now sweetheart, I'm sorry for yelling at you in your condition, I'm an idiot, I don't know what you went through these past eight years, when you chose to remain loyal to Quel'Thalas. I was a bad brother for leaving you behind there all alone, knowing full well that Kael'Thas would lead you into ruin, when he chose to allow the use of fel magic. Here, sit down and eat some chocolate, while I summon the Priests from the other races. A Sin'dorei Priest is also here, visiting, she will bear witness too, and represent the Horde." He smiled at her and started to summon the others.

They were all shocked, but agreed to perform the confession. They formed a circle around Arthas and Dannai and started the ritual. They witnessed everything they have done, looked into all of their memories, except for the ones of a more intimate nature. When the image of Arthas leaning down to kiss Dannai flashed through their mind, they skipped to the part when they were both dressed again, kissing each other good buy. It felt like hours to her, but only a few minutes passed.

"It is done" Aesar announced, "looks like Arthas has been possessed by Ner'Zhul since he was twelve, and was gradually and subtly influencing his decisions long before Stratholme, whispering in his mind, ripping his sanity away. As for you, you were beyond stoned when you were intimate with him," he frowned and shook his head in disapproval at that. "It was a one time thing Aesar, we were celebrating the fall of Naxrammas, I swear" Dannai protested.

"We'll discuss this another time Dannai." Aesar interrupted her. "Now to the matter at hand. You were completely honest about your actions, you did not betray anyone, you were acting under the firm belief that Arthas was redeemable, and you did not want the father of your children dead. It was a spur of the moment decision to save him. You are completely loyal to the Horde " he smiled at his baby sister and gave her some glowing orbs.

"Here, take these, they are copies of your confessions with all our signatures, so our leaders can look at them and be convinced of your innocence. Perhaps you should write a letter to them too." Dannai wrote a letter explaining her actions, charmed it to make multiple copies, and summoned her imp.

"Take these orbs and letters to all the Horde and Alliance leaders, as well as Highord Tyrion Fordring, Darion Morgraine, Garosh Hellscream and Overlord Saurfang. Start with Lord Tyrion, he is probably still at the Frozen throne, or at Light's Hammer at the entrance of Icecrown Citadel, give him the Lich King's armor, an orb and his letter. If the rest of the leaders are there, give them their letters too. After you do that, you are free from my enslavement of you, I will no longer be a Warlock, but a Priest."

The imp was surprised "Really Mistress?". Dannai nodded smiling, "Yes, and thank you for your services, now go" she shooed him off. She then hugged her brother and thanked the rest of the Priests.

"Thank you all for your help. As you already heard, from this day, forward, I am no longer a Warlock, I will study to become a Priest, to redeem my self for all the fel magic I abused, and all the demons I associated my self with" And with that, she teleported her, and the still sleeping Arthas back home.

...

Dannai was right, Lord Tyrion was still at the Frozen Throne in Icecrown Citadel, along with the rest of the champions and the Horde and Alliance leaders. They were furious at Dannai's actions, the Alliance champions were down right blaming the Horde for collaborating with the Lich King, while the Horde champions were swearing that they had no idea that Dannai would act like that way. As far as they knew, she hated Arthas, just as much as everybody else.

King Magni Bronzebeard's shouts were echoing throughout the Citadel accusing the Horde of duplicity, his brother Muradin nodding his head in agreement, while Jaina was crying on King Varian's shoulders, primarily relieved that Arthas was free from the Lich King's grips and had escaped death at the hands of the champions, but devastated because she didn't get a chance to speak with him before he vanished.

King Varian Wrynn was standing there silent, as he held Jaina, thinking how could his High Priest's little sister act like that. 'Is this part of an elaborate Horde scheme? Are they trying to pull a fast on us? Or is this the action of a lone Warlock, whose abuse of fel magic has driven her insane? Is she acting on behalf of a secret coven? Does she have her own agenda? She could have joined the Cult of the Damned, for all we know, and acted as the contingency plan, in the improbable chance that our assault against the Citadel, was successful and Arthas was defeated. He was probably the one who ordered her before hand, to rescue him, if he failed. That is why he encased her in ice during the fight. To keep her safe. And she is pregnant! Is the baby his?' He wondered, but before he could voice his thoughts, more serious yelling and fighting erupted from both sides.

Garosh Hellscream was apoplectic with rage from the Alliance accusations, while Sylvanas was screeching that she and her Forsaken had nothing to do with it, and that she would personally find Dannai and rip her into pieces for denying her her chance of revenge. Lor'themar Theron denied all knowledge and responsibility for his citizen's actions, while Thrall was just standing there in quiet contemplation.

He had gotten to know Dannai and her deeds very well during their campaigns in Outland and Northrend, and was very fond of her. She was brave and honorable, never shied away from battle, always first in the fight, staff and dagger ready to obliterate the enemy, and always there to help the weak and protect the innocent. Even Garosh, respected her for her bravery, he spoke very highly about her, and was now defending her.

Deciding that he had had enough of the bickering, he yelled from the top of his lungs for every one to shut up. "We need to find Legionnaire Darkshadow and discover the reason behind this treachery, instead of throwing wild accusations at each other, that would probably lead into another war between our two factions" he concluded much calmer before turning towards the Banshee Queen.

"And you Sylvanas, you are very quick to condemn to death someone who took a sword that was meant for us, nine months ago." Sylvanas and Varian lowered their heads in shame as they remembered that day right after the battle for Undercity.

Dannai had jumped in front of Varian when he plunged his sword towards Thrall and Sylvanas' position, casting protective shields over them, while leaving her self unprotected in the process. She screamed in pain and collapsed in Varian's arms, as his sword went straight through her chest coming out the other side, barely missing her heart and spine. He looked into her pain filled eyes as she slipped into unconsciousness, and his heart melted. 'By the Light, she's just a child, what have I done?' he thought as he held her in his arms, kneeling down, roaring "HEALERS!", to run and help her.

Thankfully, the Priests' and Thrall's Shamanistic powers healed her, though she had lost a lot of blood, and she regained her consciousness momentarily. 'You self righteous prick' she whispered at Varian, before losing consciousness again. Fearful that another fight might erupt, and this time the Horde would be accusing the Alliance of attacking little Elven girls, Jaina froze everyone and teleported Varian and the Alliance soldiers back to Stormwind.

Varian felt very humbled and ashamed for his actions. His hatred and pettiness, almost cost the life of a young Elven girl who was just trying to protect her Warchief and former Ranger General, whom she probably still hero worshiped. He looked at his blood soaked cloak that he used to keep her from bleeding out. 'I'm keeping this the way it is, to remind me of what happens when I let my hatred consume me. This could have easily been Anduin jumping to protect me, from a "Self Righteous Prick", trying to kill me for his own petty reasons.'

The King of Stormwind felt a great wave of relief wash over him when he saw Dannai walk into the Argent Champion's Coliseum two months later, alive and well, and ready to face the challenges ahead of her, and he reveled at her success, as she defeated the Alliance Champions at the jousting contest, and then obliterated the Black Knight.

But his joy was short lived at the Crusader's Trial, when Garosh accused him of ordering the Gnome Warlock, Wilfred Fizzlebang, to set a dreadlord against a Horde officer, since he had failed to kill Dannai last time. Varian was enraged by that, he drew his sword, ready to fight Garosh to death, when Dannai's voice echoed around the stadium.

"Please Overlord Hellscream, the Human King may be a self righteous prick, but he has absolutely no reason to set me up. Him plunging a sword through my chest was just a stupid accident, he doesn't even know me, why would he want to kill especially me, and go through all that trouble to summon a dreadlord from the Twisting Nether, that could have easily attacked everyone here, if I was not successful in vanquishing him. The Gnome was just way in over his head, and paid for his arrogance with his life."

"Watch yer tone lass, how dare ya call the King a self righteous prick?" An angry Muradin Bronzebeard yelled at Dannai shaking his fists at her.

"Oh shut yer trap ya over stuffed wind bag, no one would be here if ya hadn't told Arthas about Frostmourne" Dannai yelled back at Muradin, over exaggerating the Dwarfish accent, causing every Horde member, and even some Alliance, to howl with laughter. Garosh especially, almost fell off his chair, holding his stomach and head, roaring with laughter. Even Sylvanas was laughing, while Thrall was shaking his head in disapproval, trying to hide his own amusement.

However, most of the Alliance spectators were outraged with Dannai insulting both the King and Muradin and were protesting loudly at that. Though Varian, found Dannai's display very amusing, and did not mind her calling him a "self righteous prick", since it was her right to do so, after he almost killed her, he was still the High King of the Alliance.

She had "offended his honor", and insulted a Dwarven Prince, so he had to pretend that he was actually offended, and to save face, he asked for a hand to hand combat between Dannai and an Alliance champion, knowing full well the she would probably beat him or her to a pulp.

Tirion being a Human, and offended by Dannai's show of disrespect towards the Human King and the Dwarven Prince, decided to teach her a lesson in humility, so he sent more than one Alliance Champion to challenge her.

Dannai gave Tirion a look of resentment, turned her staff around her hands in a full circle and crushed it with force on the ground. The wave of magic that surged from it knocked the ten Alliance champions off their feet.

She left her staff stand in the ground, and shouted at Tirion "Ten against one? Really, High Lord? No matter, good odds for any Horde champion" She shrugged and taunted her opponents, opening her arms, indicating that she was unarmed, and motioning to them. "Come then my pretties, do your worse!"

One by one, and sometimes all together, at least those of them who were still left standing would charge at her. In the end, they were all carried out of the arena on stretchers, beaten within an inch of their lives moaning in agony and crying, leaving a badly bruised and bleeding Dannai still standing and waving at them goodbye with a triumphant grin on her face.

She magically summoned her staff to her and turned towards the Horde spectators raising it to the air. **"LOK'TAR OGAR!"** she roared. "Lok'tar Ogar" they roared back, jumping on their feet, cheering and applauding her. Garosh was blowing kisses at her at this point.

She respectfully bowed to her leaders, who were ecstatic with her performance and nodded at Varian. The Human King nodded at her in acknowledgment, impressed by her combat skills, wondering how he could tempt her to join the Alliance, just like her brother. He was about to address her, when an also very impressed Lich King appeared, taunting Tirion and commenting on Dannai's performance.

"I was planning on testing your abilities further little Elf, but was very amused by your perfect imitation of Muradin. Do it again" The Lich King demanded from Dannai, giving no indication whatsoever that he knew her. She just stared at him in disbelief.

"No? Fine, die well then, Warlock" he shrugged and dropped her to Anub' Arak's lair to test her more. And Dannai had to fight and kill that bug again.

Sylvanas' voice brought Varian out of his reverie.

"It was just a metaphorical expression Warchief, I am very grateful for her self sacrifice, she is an old friend after all" Of course no one believed her, but before anyone could say so, an imp materialized in the middle of the Frozen Throne, and spoke.

"My former mistress Lady Dannai Darkshadow, has tasked me to deliver these letters and items to you. An orb and a letter appeared in front of every leader, while the Lich King's armor popped at Tirion's feet as well.

"What do you mean by former, Imp?" Thrall asked him.

"She has set me and the rest of the demons that she commanded free. She has decided to become a Priest, and has forsaken all the Fel and demonic magic practices, that fool." The Imp explained. They all gasped.

"And where is she now? Sylvanas demanded.

"Last I saw her, she was at the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind, with her brother, a whole bunch of priests and a very unconscious Lich King. The imp laughed at everyone's expression.

"What? Varian roared, "she brought Arthas into my realm? Jaina, create a portal to Storwind at once, we have to protect the city!" Jaina started to create the portal.

No need for that Human King, they are long gone by now, just read the damn letters and activate the confession orbs, and all will be revealed". The Imp scoffed at them and vanished, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

They did as the imp told them to. Three hours later, they were speechless.

"He was possessed" Thrall spoke first.

"Ner'Zhul has been manipulating Arthas since he was a child, even killed his horse and made him believe that it was his fault". Varian said.

"Frostmourne was whispering to him, driving him insane." Lor'themar whispered.

"So he was being used by Ner'Zhul, the same way he used the Death Knights and the rest of the undead. How can I seek revenge from someone not really in control of his actions?" asked Sylvanas.

"HE HAD SEX WITH HER, AND GOT HER PREGNANT!" Jaina screeched. Garosh laughed at her.

"So now what do we do? Do we still hold him accountable for his actions, does he still stand trial and face execution, if found guilty? And if he is found guilty, do we also condemn the rest of the Death Knights as well? How do we explain all this to the people?" Varian wondered aloud.

"It's a very sticky situation, I believe that the people would at least want him to stand trial and learn the truth about him. Perhaps they might even understand, though there will be many who would still demand for his death and even resort to vigilante justice." Thrall spoke calmly.

"We should all reconvene at the Violet Citadel, discuss it further, and put it to a vote" Lor'themar suggested, and everyone agreed. Jaina and the other Mages started to create portals to Dalaran. Bolvar Fordragon's voice boomed over them

"BEFORE YOU ALL LEAVE, CAN ONE OF YOU HELP ME PUT THAT DAMNED ARMOR ON? IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I AM HALF NAKED SITTING ON A THRONE MADE OF ICE. I AM FREEZING MY BLOODY ARSE OFF!"

He was very annoyed by their inconsideration. Before all the fighting had erupted he had offered to become the Lich King and keep the undead in check


	4. Were're going to Make it After All

A day later, Arthas woke up in a strange bed. It took him several minutes to remember that Dannai had brought him here and pulled him out of death's grip. He got up and went looking for her. He found her at the beach, wearing only a knee high white sarong that was tied behind her neck. Her hair was falling free down her back and she was ankle deep in the water, looking for clams. The sun shined through her hair, making her look like she was on fire. Arthas basked at the beautiful sight before him and approached her. Dannai finally noticed him and smiled, walking up to him.

"Good Morning sleepy head". She said. Arthas smiled back, "And good morning to you too kitten. How are you feeling today, and how is the baby? Is it a boy or a girl?" He put his hand on her belly and was greeted by a strong kick.

"Actually it's not just one baby, it's twins girls Arthas" Arthas grinned. "Wow, two daughters...this is the best news ever. I will not have to worry that they are going to end up like me. Thank you for keeping them, I will do everything in my power to protect them and raise them right." He knelt down and kissed her baby bump.

He got up and asked her "By the way, why do I feel so relieved and in peace? Yesterday, I wanted to rip my own flesh off, for the things I did. And what happened to that wretched armor I was wearing?" Dannai smiled at him.

"When I was healing you yesterday, I also poured some sleeping drought down your throat, so you could sleep while your body was healing itself. That way you didn't have to feel any discomfort. While you slept, I transported us to the Cathedral of Light, to my brother, where he and a group of priests performed a confession on us. They discovered that you have been possessed by Ner'Zhul for over twenty years. Even your decision to cull Stratholme was not entirely your own, though I do understand the logic behind it, it was the only way to keep the plague contained. He was whispering in your mind, putting one disaster after another in front of you, to rip away your sanity and perception. You were innocent Arthas, he did to you, what was done to him forty years ago in Draenor. His love for his people, and his desperation to save them all, drove him into the Burning Legion's arms, forcing him to wield magic that tore the planet apart. Kil'Jaeden in turn, ripped him into pieces and tore his soul apart, turning him into a dark wraith, that he then imprisoned at the Frozen Throne. And you know the rest. I sent copies of both our confessions along with letters explaining my actions to all the leaders. I also sent your armor to Tirion. We now have to await their decision. Personally, I'm afraid that Sylvanas will tear us both into pieces anyway, she REALLY hates you."

"Well, I don't blame her after what I did to her. I am relieved that I was not the one who committed all those atrocities, but I do feel very guilty for not being strong enough to fight him. I was a Paladin, well trained to deal with situations like that. And I let a wraith play me like a fool." Arthas shook his head, looking very guilty.

Dannai placed her hand on his cheek making him look at her. "It was so gradual that you didn't realize what was happening. No one ever can. Don't let it eat you up. You were only twelve when he started possessing you. How can a child fight something like that. You have a new opportunity to re build your life and redeem your self, should you feel the need to do so. Don't kick it away." Arthas placed his hand on hers and kissed her palm.

"I am very grateful for everything you have done for me. You have risked everything to save me. I will spend whatever remains of my wretched life to keep you and our children safe. That is, if you want me around." He looked at her with a hopeful look in his face.

"Oh Arthas, you shouldn't feel the need to just stick around out of a feeling of obligation towards me and our children. I was more than happy to help you, even when everyone thought that you were too far gone, and beyond redemption. I am very happy that you are safe, I want you to chase your own dreams and destiny, and most importantly to be happy. If you want to go, just go and do what you want to do, even if it's to find Jaina. The girls and I will be fine. We are going to have a beautiful and happy life here, and you are more than welcome to visit us whenever you want. I will be studying to become a Priest and the girls will grow up with the teachings of the Light. My Warlock days are over." Dannai smiled at him with tears brimming in her eyes. Arthas moved closer and cupped her face.

"Dannai, there is nowhere I want to be, but here with you and our children. The Jaina chapter closed for me ten years ago. We were never right for each other. Besides, I had my eyes on a certain little Elf for quite a while now. Even as the Lich King I saw a lot of value in you. And that was way before we met that night, which sealed the deal for me. I watched you for four years, as you obliterated every obstacle I placed in your way. How you outwitted and outsmarted all of my lieutenants, how you slew all my monstrosities with your platoon or alone. And how you always showed mercy towards the defeated, and took the time to help those who needed it, no matter what the cost. I knew that you were never meant to be a Warlock, you were a Paladin at heart. Or a Priest. I could see the Light fighting its way out of the Fel shroud of darkness, and I wanted to extinguish it. But no matter what I put in your way, it was just getting stronger. When our eyes met at the Frozen Throne, and I finally discovered the woman I spent that night with, the one that stirred all those feelings in me that I thought that I no longer possess, I felt elated. I had finally found someone "worthy" to stand beside me. To be my eternal companion. My Lich Queen. I was going to kill you right there and then, and raise you as my equal. But then I saw that you were pregnant, and decided to wait until our child was born. So I casted you in ice, to keep you safe. But thankfully, the tables turned and you ended up saving me. However, those feelings remained, only much stronger. How could they not, when I had them for you for all these years, back from when I first saw you in Dalaran. A gorgeous carefree High Elf, in purple Mage apprentice robes and long twin ponytails laughing, and splashing around the fountain with her friends. You took my breath away. And then, you turned towards me, saw that I was staring at you and you blushed. But Jaina turned my head away from you, and distracted me. Then I was called away to Brill to investigate the plague, but you appeared before me at Stratholme, where I prevented you from taking part in the culling. I kept your sweet image in my mind during the months I spent in Northrend. And when ever I saw you in battle, during my days as a Death Knight, I wanted to bring you with me. I almost succeeded at that at the Sunwell. And you know the rest of the story" Arthas looked into her eyes, waiting for her answer.

"But I had noticed you too back then Arthas as you well know, you saw me right before we all threw a coin in that fountain and made a wish. I watched you earlier that day, as you rode into Dalaran in that Silver Paladin armor, blonde hair and blue cape flapping in the wind, eyes flashing in joy and with a roguish smile in your handsome face, for those who waved at you and cheered you. You took my breath away that day too. And when I caught you staring at me, and grinned when I blushed, my knees turned into jelly. But I knew that I never stood a chance with you. You were betrothed with Jaina again, a fellow Human and Noble woman. I was just a High Elf whose family, though of noble descent, had a very shady past because most of them were Warlocks. So I made that wish, hoping for just a kiss. That I got ten years later. And it was still the most beautiful thing that ever happened to me until then. I was ecstatic when Kael ordered me to report to you along with the rest of the Magi and Priests, because I would be near you. I was so flattered by the attention you gave me, and was moved by your attempt to keep me safe. I was so angry at you after you returned from Northrend changed and I must admit that I would have killed you, had I been given the chance. But when you almost turned me at the Sunwell, a very tiny part of me, felt elated, because I would finally be with you, even though I would be damned. I did not remember what happened that night either, until we locked eyes at the Frozen Throne. And I was not horrified by it. Because I knew then, that if you were capable of showing such a tender side, even as a Lich King, then there was still good in you, and you were not beyond redemption. And now that you got your soul back, and are free from Ner'Zhul's clutches, those schoolgirl feeling are back tenfold" She looked deep into his eyes and smiled.

Arthas could not contain himself any longer and he crushed his lips on hers. Dannai put her arms around him, and kissed him back with the same passion. He lifted her in his arms and took her back to the house. There, he placed her on the bed, climbed next to her and started kissing her again. He continued kissing down her neck removing the sarong to give him better access. They took their time, this time and explored each others body. It was very different from their frantic coupling six months ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Dalaran, the leaders had finally reached a decision. Dannai was cleared of all charges, but there would be a public hearing for Arthas, were everyone could watch his confession, minus his intimate moments. Varian ordered Aesar to contact his sister to inform her of their decision.

Years ago, when Aesar decided to move to Stormwind, Dannai gave her brother an enchanted pen and paper, where if one wrote a message, the other could read it, no matter where they was, so they could always keep in touch. Of course, she made sure that she could not be traced through it, after she set up her hiding place.

It was late afternoon in the isle of Quel'Schiza, and Dannai was sitting on Arthas' lap on her porch overlooking the beach, feeding each other fruits between kisses. A chime from inside their house interrupted them.

"What was that?" Arthas asked.

"Oh, I got mail from my brother, let me check" Dannai got off Arthas' lap, much to his displeasure, and walked in her study. She picked up the paper and read it aloud at Arthas, who had followed her in.

" _Dear Sister,_

 _Our leaders have cleared you of all charges and are convinced of Arthas' innocence, but have decided to hold a public hearing for him, so that everyone else can be convinced of that as well. Please be at the Violet Hold in Dalaran as soon as possible._

 _Love,_

 _Aesar"_

"This is it Arthas, looks like we're going to make it after all" Dannai grinned at him. "Seems so, kitten" Arthas grinned back. "Shall we go now?", he asked. "Why not, I still got the Hearthstone to the "Filthy Animal," let's get ready.

Ten minutes later, Dannai, was dressed in a simple white woolen Priest Disciple robe, pulled the Horde Tabard on top of it, that had her name and rank written on it. She did her hair in her usual side braid and fastened a white disciples woolen band on her head. She put on a warm woolen white cloak, a pair of white leather boots, and pulled the hood up to cover her head and face. Arthas was wearing a simple white tunic over his black trousers, a black leather belt and a pair of black leather boots. He too, pulled the hood of his black cloak over his head. They did not want to be instantly recognized, and get lynched, before they got a chance to prove their innocence.

They materialized in the "Filthy Animal" and quickly made they way through the crowd towards the Violet Citadel. As soon as they arrived there, the guard pointed them towards the portal to the violet parlor. They were greeted by Jaina and the rest of the leaders who were sitting around a table. 'Damn, that's the last person I wanted to see right now' Arthas thought, as soon as he saw Jaina. Dannai and Arthas lowered their hoods and looked at the leaders. Dannai saluted Thrall and bowed her head at Lor'themar Theron and Sylvanas.

"You stirred a lot of trouble these past couple days, Centurion Darkshadow." Thrall told Dannai, in a very serious tone.

Dannai bowed her head at Thrall, "Forgive me Warchief, I believed, and still do that Arthas was redeemable, it didn't sit right with me to just watch him die from his injuries...wait...did you just call me Centurion?"

Thrall grinned at her "Yes, Centurion, your promotion was long due, I was going to announced it to you my self, after the sacking of Icecrown Citadel, but you disappeared. You know by now, that we have witnessed your confession, we know that there was no foul play. You just saved an innocent man from death. Everyone agreed with me, including the Leaders of the Alliance, Argent Dawn and the Ebon Blade. You are cleared of all charges and are given a year's paid maternity leave".

Dannai, sighed in relief and saluted Thrall again, "Thank you Warchief, I will not let you down". "I know that you wont Centurion" Thrall smiled at Dannai and turned his attention to Arthas.

"Now then, Prince Menethil, as you already know, we are convinced of your innocence, but we need to convince the rest of the world of it too. But I'll let lord Tirion inform you of our decision." Tirion took the floor.

"Arthas, we will arrange for a public hearing to be held in a large court room here at the Violet Citadel, where your confession will be viewed by the rest of the world. Then, the hearing will be adjourned for a week's time, were we can gather any questions they might have and you will have to answer them. I don't see any other way for you to avoid being lynched." Arthas nodded his head at Tyrion and spoke.

"I'll do anything to prove my innocence Tirion, and I offer my services and my sword to redeem my self in yours, and the rest of the world's eyes." Tirion nodded. "Good, because we will probably need you soon, there is never a dull moment in Azeroth". Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now then, why don't the both of you go to your new quarters here in the Citadel, I don't think that it would be wise to be venturing around Dalaran, Prince Menethil, you will be skinned alive, if they recognize you. You are dismissed." Rhonin told the both of them, as a young Mage apprentice came to escort them to their new quarters. Before they could even start exploring their new lodgings, there was a knock at the door. "Enter", they both said, and Jaina walked in.

"Lady Proudmore, please, come in", Dannai greeted her politely. "I have some questions to ask both you and Arthas, Centurion Darkshadow". Jaina replied. "Very well, please have a seat" Dannai gestured at a chair next to the fireplace, while Arthas sank to the one across her, pulling Dannai on his lap. Jaina raised an eyebrow at that, causing Arthas to frown.

"I'm with Dannai now, Jaina, you might as well accept this, soon she will give birth to our daughters and I am planning to spend the remainder of my days by their side." he explained as polite as possible.

"Yes Arthas, I understand that, don't worry, I did not come here to stir up trouble, I have moved on. Varian and I, are going to announce our engagement right after your hearing is over. We have been an item for quite some time now, but had to wait until Varian's official mourning period was over to make it official. Besides I am pregnant as well, we will have a daughter in seven months, and are planning on having more after that too." Jaina smiled, and both Dannai and Arthas sighed in relief and congratulated her.

"I am actually here to ask if you two were involved, while you and I were still engaged. I saw you gawking at her ten years ago at the fountain, did something happen between the two of you after that?" she asked them.

"No Jaina, of course not, not only she was still a minor of sixteen years back then, but I was engaged, and still in love with you, I would never have broken my renewed vows to you. Besides, that very evening, we both left to investigate the plague at Brill, when would I have found the time to pursue her?" Arthas scoffed.

Jaina nodded, 'Yes, you wouldn't have. Actually that was the second thing I wanted to discuss with you, I'm still trying to build the courage to tell you about the real reason I wanted to see you." "Would you like me to leave, so you can feel more comfortable to speak to him?" Dannai offered.

Jaina smiled and shook her head "No there's no need for that, but thank you. You need to hear this too, you are together now. Here is the thing. During our investigation of the plague we spent our nights together, you remember that. Especially the night before Stratholme, we were at it all night" Arthas nodded a bit uncomfortable that Dannai was hearing this.

"Soon after that, I left for Kalimdor to establish my colony, Theramore. That was when I discovered that I was pregnant. You have a nine year old son, Daelin. He lived in Theramore with me until the beginning of this campaign, when I took him to Stormwind to be safe with Anduin. I could not tell you before for obvious reasons", she concluded.

Arthas was shocked, both he and Dannai were speechless. 'Three children, and I don't even own the clothes I'm wearing. By the Light, what am I going to do?'. He finally decided to speak.

"So that was the reason why you were so obsessed with reaching out to me, you wanted the father of your son to live and redeem him self", Jaina nodded. "That and the fact that I thought that I was still in love with you, until I discovered that Varian and I had fallen for each other".

"I want to meet him as soon as possible, can you arrange that for me?" he asked her. Jaina smiled and nodded. "Varian is already bringing him from Stormwind as we speak, he should be here any moment'. "Wow" was all that Arthas could say.

The door knocked, and this time, Dannai got up to open it, just so that she could get away from all the awkwardness. King Varian Wrynn was standing there, his hand placed on the shoulder of a boy that was the spitting image of Mathias Lehner. "King Wrynn, welcome, please, come in" she said, as she stepped aside and let them in. "Thank you Centurion Darkshadow" he nodded at her as he passed by her.

Arthas stood up slowly, staring at the boy in disbelief, he looked so much like him when he was nine. Young Daelin stood there, staring timidly at the tall man with the silver hair.

"Daelin darling, this is Prince Arthas Menethil." Jaina told her son. "Pleased to meet you, sir", said the boy, knowing full well who Arthas is. 'What is mom doing with the Lich King, and why does she want to introduce him to me? Why is no one afraid of him?', he thought.

Of course, being his father's son, he did not show how terrified he was. Arthas walked up to him, and knelt down to one knee, so that he did not intimidate him. "Pleased to meet you too Daelin" he said with a smile and offered his hand. The boy reluctantly took it, and they shook hands.

"I think we should leave those three alone to work it out, care to join me for a drink at the Legerdemain Lounge, Centurion?" Varian whispered at Dannai. She nodded at him.

"Ah, we will leave you three alone, we will wait at the Legerdemain Lounge" Varian said out loud at Jaina and Arthas who nodded at them. Dannai put her cloak back on and walked out the door that Varian opened for her. They sat at secluded corner of the inn, and Varian ordered a Westfall fire brew for himself, and a pint of buttermilk for Dannai, since alcohol was out of the question for her in her condition.

"Thank you King Wrynn, I love buttermilk" Dannai smiled at him. Varian smiled back at her, "All pregnant women do, I remember Tiffin drinking gallons of then, when she was pregnant with Anduin, and so did Jaina with Daelin and our daughter now.

"Congratulations on your engagement with Lady Proudmore, and for the up coming Princess, by the way your Majesty" Dannai told Varian. "Thank you Dannai, and there's no need for formalities, please call me Varian." he smiled at her

"And by the way, I never got to apologize to you for almost killing you nine months ago. The look on your face, when I plunged that sword through you, will hunt me forever. I was sworn to protect the innocent, and yet I allowed my hatred consume me and almost killed a young girl." Varian shook his head sadly.

"You were not aiming at me Varian, I just got in the way. There is no reason to beat your self up about it, thankfully, the healers and the Warchief brought me back from death's door, their healing was perfect, I don't even have a scar" She smiled at him. "And I should apologize to you for calling you a self righteous prick at the tournament.

Varian grinned at her. "Actually that was the second time you called me that, the first one being before you fainted in my arms for the second time, after you were healed at the Undercity. And it was well deserved both times." Dannai chuckled at that. "I don't remember much about that time, only that I jumped in front of you and then an excruciating pain in my chest. But I do remember a pair of blue human eyes looking at me filled with surprise, anguish and regret".

Varian nodded, "That was the worse thing I have ever done in my life Dannai. I prided my self of being just, fair and merciful. But I had given in to my hatred and plunged a sword into a child. The pain and shame I felt, when you fell into my arms, skewered by my sword, looking at me with eyes full of pain. I saw Anduin in you at that moment. I was devastated."

"I am hardly a child Varian, I was twenty five when that happened, and a fully armed and dangerous officer of the Horde. You didn't attack an unarmed civilian. Varian shook his head, "You're still just a kid Dannai, especially by Elven standards. A kid that was just defending her leader. I should have controlled my anger."

"Let's not dwell on the past Varian, what is done, is done, it will never change. The war is over. The Lich King is defeated. Call a meeting with Thrall and end this stupid war between our two factions. Too many souls from both sides were lost these past ten years, it is time to rebuild and wait for the next Armageddon to begin. This is Azeroth after all", she chuckled

"Varian snorted at that, "you're right, something always happens right after a previous disaster is prevented. Let's see what the universe has installed for us next." "I'll drink to that" Dannai raised her pint of buttermilk. Varian laughed and raised his flagon of ale and clunked it with hers.

"You're an amazing girl, Dannai, your warrior and spell casting skills have no match, you are witty and smart, but most importantly, you are kind, compassionate and very merciful and forgiving. How can someone with those traits and virtues could ever become a Warlock? The part of your confession that we witnessed, involved only your actions during this campaign. " Varian was very curious.

"Well Varian, it is a very fascinating story, full of intrigue, adventure, heartache, anguish and betrayal. And since this is going to be a very long day waiting for our beloved life-mates and their offspring, why don't you order us some grub, and I'll tell all about it. After all, Thrall, Sylvanas, and Garosh grilled me about it for hours, years ago".


	5. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**STRATHOLME 10 YEARS AGO**

Dannai was having very mixed feelings at the moment. When Archmage Antonidas, and the Prince of her homeland, Kael'Thas ordered her and and nine more Mages to report to Prince Arthas in Stratholme, to assist him, she was ecstatic that she would not only see her shinny prince again, but will be working for him. But as soon as she stepped out with her colleagues and ten Elven Priests, including her brother, she was greeted by Arthas' wrath.

Arthas was furious that all King Anasterian could only spare was a small regiment of Rangers. And he was even angrier with Antonidas, Kael'Thas and the rest of the Kirin'Tor for sending him so few Magi and Priests. It was bad enough as it is, that his own father allowed only the Prince's personal guard to accompany him, and Uther is taking his sweet time to come from Hearthglen with his Paladins. 'Are they all deliberately trying to make me fail? Don't they understand that the fate of Lordaeron, and the surrounding kingdoms are at stake here?' Arthas shook his head and shouted at the Elves.

"I am not going to hide from you my displeasure about your King's and your Crown Prince's apathy towards this situation. To say that the plague does not concern Quel'Thalas, that your enchanted forests will protect you, is a slap in the face for all the Humans that perished protecting you from the Amani Trolls. And then Antonidas sent only you. This is just unacceptable, but not surprising, since my own father, and my mentor Uther, do not take this situation serious enough to deploy the entire army. But since you are here, make your selves useful and investigate the source, ask everyone, search for the infected grain." He barked them.

Dannai, along with the rest of the Magi and Priests started casting diagnostic spells around the entire area. The news were grim. The grain has arrived and the crates were opened throughout the city and were used to bake bread. Everyone was too scared to tell the Prince the news.

"You go Dannai, you're the youngest, the Prince will not yell at a child, he loves children" an older Mage pleaded with Dannai, who rolled her eyes and sighed "Fine, I'll be the bearer of ill news", and walked towards the angry Prince.

'Oh, he's gonna love me now' she thought as she approached him. "Excuse me, Prince Menethil?" she addressed him timidly. Arthas whipped his head around, but his face softened as he saw the stunning little Elf he was gawking at a month ago at Dalaran. "Yes, Lady...?" He asked with a smile. "Darkshadow, my Lord, Dannai Darkshadow", she blushed.

"Do you have something to report Lady Darkshadow?" he asked her. "Yes, Prince Menethil, I do." She gulped. "Please, call me Arthas, Dannai" he smiled at her, trying to make her feel more comfortable. "I'm afraid that the crates have been opened and the grain has been used to bake bread, Arthas." Dannai had a grim look in her face.

"Well that is very unfortunate Dannai, has your team discovered whether it has been consumed yet?" Dannai shook her head. "Not yet, Arthas, they are casting their diagnostic spells through the entire area as we speak, in the hopes that most of them haven't."

"We are all hoping for that Dannai, let us hope that no one has. As soon as you have finished with the spell, teleport all the uninfected out of the city if you can, and come back to me to report your progress, we may just save them yet. " He said with a hopeful smile. "Of course Arthas", she smiled back and teleported back to her team.

The priests casted diagnostic spells, and discovered that about half of the population of the ten thousand residents, all infants, children, teens and their teachers and carers had not consumed the grain yet, since the younger only drank milk and fruit juices, and the older were in school, and have not eaten yet, were not infected. As for the carers of the younger children and the infants were too busy caring for them, to go out and buy bread. The Magi used everything in their power, even borrowed manna from the Priests who were channeling their holy magic to them, to teleport the healthy outside of Stratholme. A few Rangers were teleported to them to inform them about the situation and to order them to stay put, while the teachers, and the older students, cared for the younger unsupervised children.

Dannai watched as Jaina, Lord Uther and his Paladins rode towards the bridge of Stratholme, while Arthas run towards them and started arguing with Uther. She saw him climbing up the rock next to the bridge and decided to teleport to his position. However, having depleted her manna almost completely, teleporting the uninfected out, she miscalculated and materialized behind the rock, and out of the sight of everyone else except for Arthas who was now standing almost over her. Arthas looked down at her with a questioning look in his eyes. "Only half of them are uninfected Arthas, all the infants, children and teens with their teachers, and carers. They are safely teleported away from the city." She whispered, barely able to hold her balance on the tiny ledge she had materialized on.

Arthas turned towards the city, "Oh no," he exclaimed loudly, "they have all been infected", clearly believing that even if only half have been infected, he had still failed to save them all. "What?" she heard Uther shouting. "This entire city must be purged" Arthas said.

Uther and Jaina were shocked and appalled with Arthas' decision and refused to help him. Arthas dismissed Uther and the Paladins and was angry and saddened to see Jaina leave him too. He ordered the remaining troops and casters to begin the culling or stand guard and prevent anyone from leaving.

By then, Dannai had managed to climb up the rock and move towards the bridge to join the rest of her team. She felt a strong hand grabbing her shoulder and turning her around.

"Were do you think you're going, kitten?" Arthas asked her. 'Wow! He started with the cute nicknames already...he's fast!' "I'm joining my team, Arthas" she replied confused.

Arthas shook his head. "No you're not. This is an adults only affair. How old are you anyways?" he asked. "Sixteen Arthas, but I am more than capable of handling anything that is thrown in my way. I am top of my class, that is why Prince Kael' Thas sent me here"

Arthas shook his head again, "I'm sorry sweetheart, you are way too young for this, we will be killing innocent unarmed civilians, and terrifying undead creatures. It is not a place for someone as young as you. It will scar you for life. I want you to hold on to your innocence a while longer, at least until you turn twenty one, and are a bit more mature to process all this. Besides, I need you to go to the uninfected and conjure tents for them. Set a camp and see to their needs. I'll order some more rangers to go with you and keep them all safe, and away from here. Don't let anyone leave. Ok?", he asked.

"Ok Arthas", she pouted. "Good girl" he smiled, stroke her chin and pinched it. "We'll talk later, kitten" he promised, and ruffled he hair, feeling their softness. He then winked at her and gave her one his trademark roguish smiles. Dannai blushed at that, making him grin in delight. She smiled back, and teleported away.

It was dusk when it was all over. The soldiers of Lordaeron, along with the Rangers, Magi and Priests were slowly walking towards the encampment looking as if they have been turned into the living dead as well. The culling of unarmed civilians had taken quite a toll on them, that was obvious to anyone. But no one looked worse than the Prince himself. Gone was the confident carefree swagger and quick strides. His shoulders were hunched, his head was cast downwards as if the whole weight of the world weighed upon him, and his steps were slow and tired. When he approached the camp, and his face was lit by the fires, Dannai saw that he was very pale, and his eyes were filled with sorrow. She approached him and asked "Arthas, is everything alright?" He looked at her, gave her a faint smile, placed his hand on her shoulder, and gave it a soft squeeze, "Not now kitten" he whispered and walked towards the woods.

Dannai tried to follow him, but a pair of strong arms stopped her. She turned around and saw her brother. "Leave him be honey, he is grieving the loss of his people, and his inability to save them all. He needs to be alone right now to mourn them. He won't be able to do that if you, or someone else were around.

Early the next morning Arthas walked out of the woods looking better, but far from his usual self. Since the majority of the survivors were children, he could not really explain to them what happened in Stratholme the day before, so he told them that their parents were very brave and in a much better place. He then gathered the teachers and the rest of the adults and gave them a detail report about what happened. They were all shocked by what he had to do, but they recognized that it was necessary, and there was no alternative. Besides, the majority of the people had already turned into zombies. They promised their Prince that they will protect and take care of the children during the journey to the Capital and even after, if they had no relatives. With that done he called all the troops, ordered the Elves to escort the people to the Capital, got on his horse and motioned to the troops to march to the port of Northern Lordaeron, where they could take ships to Northrend. 'So he's leaving without even saying goodbye' Dannai thought, ready to burst into tears. Just then, Arthas turned his horse around, spotted her and waved. She smiled and waved back at him. Arthas smiled, and moved forward along with his troops.

Dannai did not see him again, until a few months later when he had already unleashed his undead army upon Lordaeron. By then, she was a full fledged Mage, at the service of the Kirin Tor, helping the war in any way she could. And he was a monster, bent on the destruction of all life. She was tasked with the evacuation of the civilians who were in the path of destruction, by creating portals to the Kingdoms of Stormwind and Ironforge for the refugees. However things were not as simple as that. Arthas would send scouts ahead of him and she would occasionally find her self fighting them tooth and nail, along with the Rangers that were escorting her, giving the people enough time to walk through the portals. She would then close them and teleport everyone back at the camp to await new orders.

The Humans however, felt that the Elves were not doing enough for Lordaeron. Grand Marshal Garithos in particular was having fits about it. So between evacuating different towns and villages, the Elves would now fight in the front lines as well, without a moment's rest. Dannai found herself standing with her water Elementals next to her brother at the front lines casting damage spells at the scourge while he was casting healing and shielding spells on the troops, along with the rest of the Elven Magi and Priests. Directly in front of them, the Rangers would shoot arrow after arrow at the Scourge slowing them down if only for a little while. The Elven numbers in the Lordaeron army, may have been small, but they fought bravely and tirelessly next to the Humans to stop the Scourge. Not that they earned any sort of recognition or gratitude by them. A lot of the Humans treated them with distrust and some were outright hostile towards them. The Elves of course never stood for that. Those who dared mess with them, found themselves flat on their arses, with bloody noses or missing teeth. Elves may look very pretty, but they were very dangerous and well versed in many different types of combat, even hand to hand. And Dannai in particular, delighted in teaching rude and obnoxious Humans what happens if they insulted an Elven Lady. Even Aesar, the calm and pious Priest was seen throwing the occasional punch to anyone daring to assault him or his sister, either physically or verbally. Lord Uther would always intervene and break them up.

It was during her time at the front lines were Dannai managed to get glimpses of Arthas from afar. 'He's so pale, and his hair are white now. But he still look gorgeous...damn him' she thought with a hint of resentment. He would always lead his Death Knights and the rest of the undead, either on foot or on Invincible carving a path of destruction in his path. Whenever he saw her, he leered at her, and motioned to her with his hand to come to him. That would always cause Dannai to send a barrage of Frost bolts in his face, that he would always block it with Frostmourne, laughing.

It was when he killed Uther, that Arthas' new plan was revealed to them. He was going to invade Quel'Thalas, and use the Sunwell to resurrect Kel'Thuzad. When Aesar and Dannai begged Grand Marshal Garithos to help them stop him, he scoffed, saying that he will not waste any Human lives to save the filthy Elves. Deeply offended by that, all the Elves abandoned their posts and took portals back to Silvermoon city. They now had to help their own brethren mount an offensive against the Scourge. But Arthas overcame every obstacle that Sylvanas placed in front of him, and continued to march towards the Sunwell. Dannai continued to do what she did for the human army for the past year. She evacuated the civilians and fought in the front lines whenever she could. She was standing right next to Sylvanas at the gates of Silvermoon City, a few months later when Arthas had finally overcame the last obstacle she had placed in front of him, thanks to Magister Dar'Khan Drathir's betrayal.

While checking to ensure that the Windrunner spire and village was finally completely evacuated, Dannai found a scroll with an ancient incantation written on it. The spell was simply called "Incinerate". She practiced it a few times at the beach, next to the village and discovered that it was very powerful, but it consumed all of her manna and energy. 'No matter, it can still be useful' she thought and she run to report her finding to her Lady. Sylvanas was very pleased. "Well done Dannai, this spell just might turn the tide of the war. Be ready to cast it when I tell you. It will be our last resort. Teach it to the rest of the Magi.

But right then, they saw Arthas approaching on Invincible surrounded by abominations, Nerubians, ghouls ans geists. His Death Knights were battling Elves further back. Sylvanas swore "Damn, there's no time to learn it now. Aesar you and the rest of the priests and Magi report to the King at the Sunwell. Magi try to learn the spell, show it to Prince Kael'Thas. Dannai and I will try to take care of them here." As soon as they have teleported away, Sylvanas turned to Dannai "Now" she ordered. Dannai casted the spell while and every undead fiend between them and Arthas were incinerated Hundreds of abominations, ghouls, giests and Nerubians vanished. Even Arthas was knocked off his horse, getting back up, confused, but quite unscathed.

"Attack, now" Sylvanas roared in triumph, laughing, as the Knights charged him, while Sylvanas and her Rangers were shooting arrow after arrow at him and his remaining minions and Death Knights. Dannai was on her knees, leaning on her staff as her strength and her manna had abandoned her for the moment. Their joy was very short lived. With a swing of Frostmourne, Arthas killed all the Knights and the Rangers closer to him, and raised them as Death Knights, replacing his lost minions, and ordering them to attack their living comrades.

Sylvanas turned to Dannai. "It's over, we have failed Dannai, there is nothing else we can do. Make sure that everyone in the city is gone and inform the King at the Sunwell, that Arthas is coming. I will hold him off as much as I can. Shorel'aran, my friend" She whispered and charged towards Arthas.

Dannai teleported into the city and casted location spells, to see if there was anyone left there. Satisfied that it was now devoid of all life, she teleported at the isle of Quel' Danas, where the Sunwell was protected by the best of Sylvanas's people. Lor'themar Theron was in charge of the Rangers, while Halduron Brightwing was his second in command. They were now standing next to King Anasterian, Prince Kael'Thas, and Lady Liadrin, the Knight Matriarch. Dannai run towards them. "Grim news my Lords and Lady, the front has collapsed, we have failed, Arthas is coming." she panted breathless. "Catch your breath Lady Darkshadow, what of Sylvanas?" King Anasterian asked calmly. "She is holding him off until we can organize our defenses here. She will not last for long I'm afraid, Your Majesty" she bowed at Anasterian.

Lorthemar closed his eyes at that, he knew that the love of his life, his wife and mother of his children is either dead or dying right now, and there wasn't anything he could do to save her. She was, after all his commanding officer, and had ordered him to defend the King and the Sunwell at all costs. Thankful that at least their two girls are safe in Storwind. He gathered all his courage, turned his heart into stone, and started barking orders.

Soon the Scourge was upon them, with a very new addition. Sylvanas was floating next to Arthas, turned into a Banshee. "SYLVANAS...NOOOOOOO...!" roared Lor'themar and charged at Arthas, but was pulled back by Aesar's "Leap of Faith" spell.

Then fighting erupted and everyone was battling the Scourge bravely. Dannai could not cast the Incineration spell again, because she did not have enough manna left in her. She summoned as many Elementals as she could, and defended the Sunwell in the conventional Mage way. To no avail though. The Scourge was now mere feet away from the Sunwell, the Elven forces were decimated, and their fallen heroes were turned into Death Knights by Arthas, a "reward" for their valiant defense. Unfortunately, there was no time for the other Mages to learn the spell. Only Prince Kael'Thas managed to cast it twice more, but there were just too many undead to make that much of a difference. Only the King, the Prince, Liadrin, Lorthemar, Halduron , Aesar, Dannai, and a handful of Magi Priests, Knights and Rangers were left still standing between the Sunwell and the Scourge. There was no chance that any reinforcements would arrive at the Sunwell on time.

Arthas motioned to his troops to stop and approached King Anasterian on Invincible. "You have fought valiantly King Anasterian, a token to your people's brave and proud heritage. Now stand down, gather your people and leave, the Sunwell belongs to the Scourge. I will spare all your lives, as well as the rest of your Kingdom, if you surrender to me now."

Anasterian sneered at him "I will never allow you to desecrate the Sunwell, fiend", and with a swing of his rune blade Felor'melorn he severed Invincible's legs, causing Arthas to fall off his horse. However he managed to turn his fall into a roll, stood up and with a roar of rage, he charged the Elder Battle Mage. Despite his very advanced age King Anasterian fought very bravely, but nothing could stop Arthas' rage. In the end, he shattered the King's sword and plunged Frostmourne straight into his heart, sucking his soul into the sword in the process. Arthas really loved Invincible, he did not tolerate any form of assault towards his beloved steed. He quickly healed his horse's legs. Everyone gasped as they watched their beloved King of three thousand years fall. Dannai screamed in rage and grief, and Kael roared "FATHER!" as he tried to charge at Arthas, but was held back by Lor'themar and Halduron. He could not come to his father's aid earlier, because he was surrounded by ten Death Knights. The rest of the Elves were busy dispatching Scourge fiends as well. It was only when they defeated their foes, that they realized that their beloved King was gone.

Arthas turned towards them with an evil grin, but that was when Sylvanas screamed, causing every Elf to drop on their knees holding their ears screaming in pain, and eventually collapsing to the ground unconscious. Arthas then approached the Sunwell and dropped Kel'Thuzad's remains in it. The well changed color, the ground shook, and out of it came a Lich. He instructed the Necromancers to resurrect their fallen Death Knights. He raised the fallen Elves defenders as Death Knights, and approached the unconscious Dannai. He knelt next to her, moved the lose strands off her face and stroked her cheek. He then shook her to wake her up. She opened her eyes and looked into his cold green ones that were now devoid of any compassion and mercy.

"You're a real cunt, you know that, don't you?" she whispered at him. "I do kitten, but soon, none of this will no longer matter. This will only hurt for a moment, I promise" he whispered back at her, as he traced his finger along her cheek and down her body, and raised Frostmourne, ready to stab her heart with it. 'Fuck, I'm gonna die a virgin' Dannai thought in despair, and looked at Arthas straight in the eyes, refusing to show any fear. But before he could plunge Frostmourne in her heart, the Lich King's voice boomed everywhere. "Arthas, drop everything you are doing, and go to Dalaran at once. I require the spellbook of Medivh, so that our ally Archimonde can be summoned by Kel'Thuzad to our world. Make haste my champion and get it for me."

Arthas sighed and stood up. "Very well Master." he said and addressed the troops "Alright everyone, you heard the Master. Death Knights, create Gates to Dalaran" he ordered, as he created a Death Gate of his own. "Another time perhaps, kitten" he winked at Dannai and vanished.

All the Elves left alive at the Sunwell started to stir back into consciousness. Dannai was already on her feet staring at the state of the Sunwell, unable to process the dark corruption it has sustained. It was no longer gold like the Sun, but pitch black, and was bubbling violently. Everything around it, grass, trees and flowers had died, and the corruption was rapidly moving outwards destroying every thing in its path. Kael walked closer to it and casted diagnostic spells. He was shocked. The Sunwell was defiled and the corruption was going to spread and destroy everything in its path. He quickly channeled all his magic towards it, destroying it, but not before removing a tiny, uncorrupted piece of it, and storing it safely into a young girl thousands of miles away from Quel'Thalas, in the hopes that someday, he may be able to restore the Sunwell.

Everyone was starting to feel a strange and very unpleasant sensation creeping through their bodies, that soon turned into an excruciating pain. For thousands of years, the High Elves were immersed in the magic radiating from the Sunwell, their bodies were saturated by it. And for the first time in their lives, they were cut off from its comforting presence. They started screaming, cold sweat running down their spines, as withdrawal hit them like a ton of bricks. Mages were the ones to feel it the most, as they were the highest magic wielders. Dannai was curled to her side, soaked in sweat, shaking and screaming uncontrollably for her brother to help her. Aesar run to her side, and held her in his arms, trying to comfort her. He, the Priests, and the Knights were less affected by it, because Holy magic came straight from the Light, and not the Sunwell. The Rangers hardly ever used any magic, so they were the least affected. Aesar channeled Holy magic in his little sister to ease her symptoms. It helped her to a great extent, but it was not enough.

That was when Kael knelt next to her and placed his hand on her temple and channeled arcane magic in her. Dannai opened her eyes and looked at her Sovereign's blue eyes. Kael gave her a faint smile "there you go sweetheart, this will hold you for a while, you are the youngest, and not yet proficient in creating reserves of magic within you. Stick close to me, and I will take care of you until I can teach you how to create your own reserves." Kael' Thas was over a hundred years old, and one of the greatest Mages in Azeroth, second only to Khadgar. He was more than capable to withstand the destruction of the Sunwell and was determined to help his people overcome their addiction.

Dannai looked at the Prince's handsome face and smiled sweetly, grateful for his help, "Thank you Sire!" she whispered. "Please call me Kael, we've been through a lot together. He stroked her cheek, smiled and got up to help the rest of his people. Aesar raised his eyebrow at this 'Do my eyes deceive me, or did my Sovereign just made a pass at my baby sister?'

Aesar being an overprotective big brother, did not allow any males get too comfortable around his beautiful little sister, especially during the war when she was surrounded by horny, Elves, Humans and Dwarves. Dannai being very studious she did not notice that all that the boys in Magic school were gawking at her, but at the same time avoiding her, terrified that her brother will skin them alive, if they touched her. Only very few were brave enough to get close enough and steal some kisses. Then, the war started and Dannai was too preoccupied with the war efforts and to exhausted to seek comfort from the opposite sex. Besides, Aesar was always next to her, glaring at every prospective suitor that dared to approach her. That didn't stop him though from engaging in several romantic liaisons with several Elven and Human females, but he was old enough to do as he pleased. Dannai would always stay in her tent, either sleeping or brooding over Arthas, completely oblivious about all that.

Dannai was now staring at Kael in awe. She always felt great respect for him, while he taught her magic at Dalaran, he was wise and knowledgeable, but also very laid back and fun. Not to mention that all the female apprentices and some male were absolutely smitten by him. Even Dannai had a little crush on the "cool gorgeous Professor", until Arthas caught her eye. And now, not only did he fight like a lion against the Scourge, frying abominations and ghouls with his spells, and defeating Death Knights with his sword, but he took her all her pain away, with a simple touch. She stood up and followed him around, helping him take charge and help the people. He first arranged for a funeral for his father, since he was the only dead Elf in Quel' Danas not turned by Arthas. Everyone looked around awkwardly, someone had to say something, but could not bring themselves to say it.

Dannai rolled her eyes and grabbed Anasterian's crown that was placed on top of his tombstone. She dropped to one knee, held it in front of her, and presented it to Prince Kael'Thas. "The King is dead, Light bless the new Sun King", she shouted. Everyone dropped to one knee and bowed to Kael'Thas. Kael was surprised by this, he was so grief stricken, and preoccupied with the safety of the people, that he had forgotten that he was now the King of Quel' Thalas and the Highborn. He took the crown from Dannai, and placed it on his head. He looked at his people and spoke.

"A lot has happened these past two years. A great tragedy has befallen on our fair Kingdom. What we knew, and took for granted is no more. We are going to overcome every obstacle and grow stronger from this. We will persevere. To honor our fallen brothers and sisters, I have decided to rename us, Children of the Blood. GLORY TO THE SIN' DOREI...!" he roared. "GLORY TO THE SUN KING" his subjects roared back, staring at him in adoration.

He motioned to Dannai to approach him, "Thank you for taking charge back there, someone had to say it. Leave it to the top of my class to get things done. I see great potential in you, little one, and I will see to it that you live up to it. From now on, you are going to be my right hand" he smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

'Wow' was all that Dannai could think and bowed. "Thank you, your Majesty" she whispered. Kael sighed, "I thought I told you to call me Kael", he winked at her and walked towards Lorthemar to give him some orders.

They created portals to Silvermoon city. Kael gasped at the path of destruction that Arthas had left behind him. The five mile wide black scar where his army had passed extended from the Sunwell, cutting the isle of Quel' Danas in half, through Silvermoon city, all the way to the borders between Quel'Thalas and Northern Lordaeron. Ghouls and reanimated skeletons were wondering on it. Almost half of his fair city was completely destroyed.

Kael immediately sealed the gates between Falconwing square and the Trade district, rendering that part of the city inaccessible. When the Scourge passed through there, the abominations at the rear of the army through their hook chains at the walls of the city, bringing them down, both at front of the city and the it. Kael now, thought that it prudent to seal the whole area up, to prevent anyone venturing in there, because if the wondering ghouls didn't kill them, the falling rubble would. With a powerful burst of Arcane energy, Kael incinerated every undead in the area, and ordered about a dozen Knights to stand guard by the crumbled wall and destroy any undead that may appear. He then ventured into what remained of the city, to assess the damage. Thankfully, it was pretty much intact, save for some acts of vandalism on the statues of the now late King and other honored ancestors. 'I can deal with those later, my priority is the people.' He thought. Kael sent Rangers out across his realm to assess the damage, and headed to the Sunfury spire with his company to set up his government. He ordered half of the Knights to guard all the the neighboring villages, while the rest should remain in the city and await orders, as soon as the Rangers reported their findings. His top priority at the moment was to ensure that there was clear, running water and plenty of food for the people, as they had started to pour in the city from their hide outs. He ordered the Priests to investigate and purify the waters and sent messengers to gather the remainder army from the different outposts across his realm. When the Rangers reported that the area north of the river Elredar, that runs from Elredar lake in the East, to the sea coast in the West, cutting Quel'Thalas in half, was safe, Kael sent messages to the Elven refugee camps at Stormwind, Ironforge and Theramore, that they can now return home if they wished. Two thirds of the refuges from Ironforge and Stormwind, and half of the Theramore Elves chose to return. The rest, had homes south of the river Elredar, that were now destroyed and plagued by the undead, so they chose to start a new life elsewhere. Kael didn't blame them.

Though their basic needs were now met, a major obstacle remained. The crippling withdrawal symptoms that the Elves were suffering, and the cold and bitter winter that was creeping through the lands, now that the Sunwell was destroyed. The Elves were ill equipped to handle both of those major problems at the moment. They're supplies were severely depleted and they could not survive the very cold winter that was coming, especially if they were suffering from withdrawal. Kael's and the rest of the seasoned Magi's magical reserves were no where near enough to deal with all these problems. That was when the Warlocks stepped in. Until then, they walked at the fringes of Elven society and were treated with either contempt or suspicion. But now, they were the only ones who were not suffering from withdrawal. And the reason was quite simple. Fel Magic, channeled to them, by their demonic minions. Of course, they could not enslave enough demons to cover the needs of an entire realm, but they did however have an alternative. They offered to place giant Fel crystals at different Sanctums were the magic lay lines were strong, and magic could be channeled throughout the realm, relieving the withdrawal symptoms and keeping the winter away. In theory, they would cover the needs of the land and the people, just like the Sunwell did. What the Warlocks failed to mention, was the side effects. Fel Magic was very addictive, and its wielders needed to channel a lot to stay sated. It required great discipline not to abuse its use, and if someone used too much, there would be dire consequences.

King Kael'Thas voiced his concerns to the Warlocks, about the use of such magic, but they reassured him that the benefits outweighed the side effects. So he allowed it. Little did he know that the Warlocks were acting under Kil'Jaeden's direct orders to corrupt the Elves and their King in their weakened state to pave the way for his and the Legion's return to Azeroth via the Sunwell. Aesar and the rest of the Priests were horrified when the Prince announced his decision to allow the use of fel magic. They protested loudly against it. Kael insisted that there was no immediate alternative at the moment, and until he was able to find a cure for their addiction and restore the Sunwell, fel magic was their only option. Aesar declared that he will not stand around and watch his people succumb to side effects of the use of such foul magic. He asked his sister to follow him and a group of Priests to Stormwind.

"I'm sorry Aesar, but my place is here with the my people and my King, I cannot just abandon them now that they need me the most." she told him, and opened a portal for him and the Priests that chose to follow him to Stormwind.

Aesar hugged his little sister and whispered in her ear, "no matter what happens from now on, I will always allow you to open a portal or teleport to my location, should you change your mind or are in deep trouble, take care little one" He kissed her forehead and stepped through the portal.

Dannai excused her self, and returned to her quarters at the Court of the Sun. She collapsed in a chair and started crying. It was the first time in her life that she was completely alone and away from her brother. Ever since their parents, who were Rangers under Sylvanas's command, were killed while patrolling the Amani border, Aesar was her only family. He brought his ten year old sister to Dalaran to live with him, saw to her every need, and continue to spoil her rotten just like their parents did before him. Thankfully, her character and personality was too just and honest to take advantage of him. She loved and cared for him as well.

Kael was concerned about Dannai's sudden disappearance, and went looking for her. He knocked at her door and was greeted by a very pale Dannai, whose eyes were red from crying. He hugged, her and closed the door behind him. He lifted her up and carried her at chair where he sat down and held her in his arms as she continued to sob at his shoulder. He stroke her hair and whispered reassuringly to her, that she was not alone now that her brother had left, he will be here for her.

She calmed down and looked up to him and smiled, "thank you your Majesty," she whispered. "I told you to call me Kael, little one" he smiled. "I'm sorry...Kael" she smiled sweetly, and Kael crushed his lips at hers, no longer able to control him self around her. He watched Dannai grow up into a charming young maiden in Dalaran, he felt pride when she excelled in her studies and was impressed with her combat skills and the way she handled her self during the plague and the Scourge onslaught. And she was very beautiful. More than worthy to become the next Queen of Quel'Thalas.

Dannai was surprised at first, but returned his kisses with great fervor. She snaked her arms around his neck and he pulled her even closer to him. His kisses became even more demanding, his hands started to travel along her body, causing her to moan in his mouth. He lifted her up and placed her gently on her bed. He started placing butterfly kisses along her jawline, ear lobe and neck, while his hands traveled down her body and lifted her robes up, pulling them off her completely. Dannai tagged at his robes and pulled them off too, both reveling at the sight of their toned bodies. Kael started to kiss his way down her body, he expertly removed her bra with one hand and took one of her nipples in his mouth, twirling his tongue around it, while his hand cupped her other breast and squeezed it, tracing her nipple with his thumb. His other hand traveled further down her body, feeling her toned stomach and going further down and in her panties. His fingers soon found her mound and started to stroke it expertly.

Within minutes, Dannai, arched her back at him, curled her toes and screamed as her first ever orgasm hit her. "Are you still a maiden little one?" Kael whispered. Dannai nodded at him. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you" he smiled and started to kiss his way down her stomach and removed her panties and his boxers. He opened her legs further, and placed his head between them. He kissed her mound and started his ministrations with his tongue, while his finger found his way to her entrance. When Dannai came again, and before the waves of her orgasm dissipated he slowly entered her and rested for a bit before starting to move inside her. Dannai was still in the clutches of her orgasm, so she felt very little pain, and now she was moving along with Kael. Kael's thrusts were slow and shallower in the beginning, giving her time to adjust to his massive size, but as time went by they became more powerful and deeper. Dannai was writhing underneath him, she never felt this much pleasure in her life, and she forgot about Arthas, at least for the moment, just as Kael forgot about Jaina. When Dannai came for the third time, Kael lifted her long legs over his shoulder and drilled in her even deeper. He reveled at the site of a stunningly beautiful girl panting, cheeks flushed, red hair sprawled over the pillow, breasts heaving and jingling back and forth from his thrust, and emerald green eyes staring at him in awe and blind adoration. He increased his pace and Dannai screamed in ecstasy. Far from over, Kael gave her a searing kiss on her lips, pulled out, and flipped her around. He lifted her hips up, so that her toned bottom was sticking up in the air, and entered her again. 'Wow! This is sooo naughty...!' she giggled and rested at her elbows, as Kael pounded in her even harder. Dannai could no longer make a single coherent thought. After what seemed like hours, they both came screaming their names in ecstasy. They cuddled for a while, and then resumed their activities.

"When this is all over and our people are safe and thriving again we will have a magnificent wedding Dannai, I promise" Kael pulled her close in his arms and kissed her forehead. "I cant wait Kael" Dannai whispered back and they both fell asleep. The next morning Kael ordered the servants to move all of Dannai's belongings in his chambers.

The crystals were now placed at the Sanctums and Sunstrider island, and everything seemed to return to normal. It was time to deal with Southern Quel'Thalas and the remaining Scourge forces there. Kael gathered two thirds of the army, appointed Lor'themar Theron as the Regent Lord in his absence, since the loss of his eye rendered him unable to wield a bow an arrow, and marched south with Dannai at his side.

Halduron Brightwing was now the new Ranger General and was left in charge of the remaining forces of Quel'Thalas. Kael's forces liberated the city of Tranquillien and tasked Lady Liadrin with moping up the remaining Scourge forces and raising Deatholme to the ground. He then crossed through the Thalasian Pass and entered the devastated land of Lordaeron to fulfill his duty to the Alliance and bring Arthas to justice.

However, they were greeted with open hostility by Grand Marshal Garithos and his Human forces. He sent them on a suicide mission, and when they succeeded with the help of the Naga, he charged them with treason, ambushed them and threw them all in prison to await execution. Thankfully Kael's new Naga allies liberated them and together they attacked Garithos forces, defeated them and Kael challenged Garithos to a duel. Garithos scoffed at that, thinking Kael to be an easy opponent, since in his tiny little mind he was just a "Mage". But Kael was also the Crown Prince of Quel'Thalas and well versed in sword fight, archery and hand to hand combat. He completely obliterated Garithos within minutes in front of his troops. When he killed him, he told the Human troops to inform their leaders that Quel' Thalas will no longer assist them, and they can thank their bigotry for that. He soon discovered that the other Human Commanders were out for their blood for killing Garithos, so he accepted Illidan's offer to join him in Outland and help him find a cure for his people.

Illidan was quite pleasant towards Dannai, told her all about his hardships and the betrayal he experienced at the hands of his brother, the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage and his love the High Priestess Tyrande Wisperwing, the leader of the Night Elves, who were still hot in pursuit after him, along with his jailer Maeiv Shadowsong. He was the one who discovered that Dannai was pregnant, his keen demonic hearing picking up a second heart beat coming from her. He told her and Kael so. They were both ecstatic by the news. Kael casted a spell before she left and discovered that it was a boy. Dannai promised to name him Anasterian like the late King, making Kael even happier. She said goodbye to the troops, hugged Illidan, much to his delight, and gave Kael a searing kiss, under the cheering of their troops, and then teleported back to Silvermoon city, leaving her husband to be, with a huge proud grin in his face as his troops continued to cheer their leader's prowess.

Carrying a child, while still battling with her addiction, took quite a toll on Dannai. She started using more fel magic, and eventually enslaved her first demon, thus completing her transformation into a Warlock. Thankfully, her addiction did not affect the baby and seven months later she gave birth to little Anasterian who was a spitting image of Kael. Everyone on Quel' Thalas was ecstatic. The Sunstrider Dynasty will continue! Dannai sent a letter to Kael, along with a picture of her holding their new born son in her arms, smiling at him. This gave Kael the courage to join Illidan in his campaign against the Lich King in Northrend. She learned later how Arthas intercepted them and after a long hard duel, he defeated Illidan in a stroke of luck, and went on to duel Kael, who had taunted Arthas about Dannai, but was interrupted by the Lich King who was getting weaker. So Arthas run to his master's aid. Kael run to Illidan and discovered that he was still alive. Realizing that there is nothing else they could do now, since the Frozen Throne was inaccessible again, he lifted Illidan and ordered the troops back to Outland, were they both descended towards madness.

Their decisions, and actions, became more and more erratic and unreasonable, Illidan wallowed in madness at the Black Temple, while Kael succumbed to his addiction, and moved to Tempest Keep trying to tap into the magical reserves of Netherstrom, believing that it would heal his people's thirst for Magic. Their actions drew the attention of both the Horde and the Alliance and they soon mounted an offensive against them and the Burning Legion.

Back in Quel'Thalas, Lor'themar was taking the Elves into a new direction. Enraged by the the Alliance's treatment of Kael'Thas, and by their refusal to accept Sylvanas and the Forsaken in their fold, he seceded Quel' Thalas from the Alliance. Sylvanas had a surprise installed for Dannai. On her visit to Quel' Thalas to visit her husband and children, she brought two Dark Rangers with her. Dannai's parents, who were slain by the Amani Trolls almost a decade ago and interred at the Darkshadow Mausoleum in magical stasis, as was the Darkshadow clan's custom. After they broke free from Arthas, they joined Sylvanas and became members of her most elite order. Now they were here to reunite their youngest and meet their grandson. It was a tearful reunion, and Dannai was ecstatic to have her beloved parents again with her. After Sylvanas and her parents left, Dannai joined the troops in the Ghostlands and helped clear them from the Scourge's presence, and then stormed Deatholme to bring the traitor Dar'Khan to justice. After slaying all of his lieutenants and freeing the prisoners, Dannai, a Knight, a Ranger and a Priest, charged his headquarters, while the rest of the troops cleared Deatholme from the Nerubians, Banshees and the rest of the Scourge monstrosities. The traitor was very elusive. But they were victorious. Dannai casted his feet on ice, the Ranger shot a barrage of arrows at his chest, and the Knight decapitated him, while the Priest kept them all alive. It was over. Quel'Thalas was finally Scourge free. Dannai presented the head of the traitor to the Region Lord. Lor'themar charged Dannai with the task of telling the good news to Sylvanas, and if things went well, she would travel to Orgrimmar, and request membership with the Horde. Dannai objected to that. She did not want to be away from her son for that long, but Lorthemar assured her that he had five nannies and three priests looking after the Prince. It would look good if she went, for both the Elves and the Orcs, for it would mean that she has forsaken the traitor King Kael' Thas, and she was loyal to Quel' Thalas, and willing to fight him as part of the Horde. She was after all, the mother of the next King of Quel'Thalas and needed to protect hi interests. It would also be an act of good faith from her part if she took part in the campaign against the Legion in Outland.

"Don't worry young Dannai, your son will be in very good hands and he will be proud that his mother fought very hard for him and Quel'Thalas. You are fighting for his future" Lorthemar squeezed her shoulder.

So Dannai teleported to the Undercity to inform Sylvanas about their victory, and from there she created a portal to Orgrimmar and requested membership to the Horde from Thrall. The Warchief was very impressed by their victory over the remainder of the Scourge's forces, and welcomed them to the Horde. Soon she was reciting the Blood Oath of the Horde on behalf of her people in front of her new Warchief:

 _ **Lok'tar Ogar, Victory or Death,**_

 _ **It is these words that bind me to the Horde.**_

 _ **For they are the most sacred and most fundamental of truths to any warrior of the Horde.**_

 _ **I give my flesh and Blood Freely to the Warchief. I am the instrument of my Warchief's desire.**_

 _ **I am a weapon of my Warchief's command.**_

 _ **From This moment until the end of days I live and die.**_

 _ **For the Horde!**_

After that, Thrall ordered her to return to Silvermoon city, gather the majority of the troops and adventurers and report at Thrallmar, in the Hellfire Peninsula in Outland, to fight the Legion. And there, she fought tooth and nail against the demons, and led the raid against Illidan at the Black Temple. She tried to reason with him, tried to get him to surrender to them but he was beyond reach. Eventually, Maeiv knocked him out and they put him under magical bounds while stripping away all his powers. Maeiv then took him to Moonglade, determined not lock him in that dark prison that took away his sanity in the first place, after being locked up there for ten thousand years, on and off. As for Illidan's mortal troops and subjects, as soon as the demons of the Black Temple were slain, they readily surrendered to the Dannai's regiment. This time an entire team of Priests and Druids would attempt to revert Illidan back to his original form and rehabilitate him. Maeiv never left his side, and now that he was finally completely disillusioned by his love for Tyrande, he finally expressed his true feelings for the love struck Maeiv. She had secretly pined over him for millennia, and have often given in to his insatiable lust for her, but now, he finally discovered his great love for the beautiful Huntress.

It pained Dannai greatly to see that Kael was beyond reach as well. He did not even recognize her at first. It took everything they had to defeat his lieutenants and troops, but as soon as they cut off their power supply of unlimited magic, they collapsed from the shock. It was very hard to defeat Kael, he was not dependent on the power supply, he had great reserves of magic on his own and he gave them a very hard beating. Dannai knew that they could not defeat him by sheer force alone. He was too powerful for that. She had to reach out to him, remind him of who he was and what he was doing here now. She told him about their relationship and the son they had together. She reminded him about the real reason he was there, to find a cure for his people's addiction, and not to succumb to it. Slowly, she was starting to get through to Kael, he reduced his attacks and eventually he stopped. He stared at her in disbelief and whispered "Little one?" Dannai nodded and he dropped to his knees devastated by why he had done. Dannai hugged him and stayed like that with him for hours until he was ready to surrender and take responsibility for his actions. He and his followers were escorted to Dalaran to be treated for their insanity and addiction and be rehabilitated. And throughout this time she was still dependent on the fel magic that the her demons provided her with. She thought that she would be able to break away from it, after the Sunwell was restored, when everyone returned to Azeroth for a long deserved rest, five whole years after Arthas first set sail for Northrend. However, they soon discovered that Arthas, who was now the new Lich King, had launched an attack against Orgrimmar and Stormwind.


	6. Family Reunion

**PRESENT DAY**

"And you know the rest Varian" Dannai finished. "Wow!" was all that Varian could say. "So, do you see your son often?" he asked her. "Of course, all the time, between assignments. It helps that I held on to my ability to teleport and create portals, I saw him very often, both when I was in Outland and more during this campaign. I even brought him here, several times, to see his father." She replied.

"Is it safe" Varian raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes, he is lucid now, soon he would be allowed to start teaching again, but he will not return to the throne of Quel' Thalas until he had redeemed him self. Which would take a couple of centuries according to his calculations." Dannai shook her head.

"Does he still want you to be his Queen?" Varian asked. "Oh that ship has sailed a long time ago, he doesn't believe that he deserves me anymore, and romantic liaisons are not in his agenda for the time being. It's not that were in love in the first place, but loved each other in our own way. I hero worshiped him and he was very impressed by my abilities. And we lusted over each other a lot, of course" She shrugged. Varian choked in his ale from her bluntness.

Dannai chuckled. "Forgive my bluntness, Varian, ten years in the trenches have made me quite blunt and vulgar." Varian nodded, "War does that to people. And we had our share of that, since before we were even born."

"It makes one think what's installed for us next. Personally, I would love to just retire at home and raise my children with the love of my life." Dannai said. "Well that makes two of us Dannai", and they both snorted at that.

That was when Arthas and Jaina walked in the inn, holding Daelin's hands between them. Little Daelin had a big smile plastered on his face. Arthas had his hood pulled up hiding his face, but nothing could hide his huge grin after spending three hours getting to know his son.

"I see, that your meeting went well." Dannai grinned at them. Jaina grinned back. "It could not have gone better, Centurion Darkshadow, Daelin listened to both of our stories and was convinced that Arthas means us no harm, and was possessed all these years. He is now proud that he has such a cool dad."

"Well that is great news my love, I cant wait to have you all in Storwind for the wedding, and for many other occasions." Varian grinned at his beloved. "Thank you old friend, I would love to visit Stormwind after so many years and see Anduin. He was just a baby last time I saw him." Arthas smiled. "It is settled then, why don't you three have some dinner, and we will discuss the details, as well as a proposal I have for the both of you." Varian was feeling quite elated at the moment.

While waiting for their dinner to arrive, Arthas asked Varian about his proposal. "Well old friend, here's the thing. You no longer have a Kingdom, since it is now Horde territory and under the rule of Sylvanas. Most of your former subjects who are not Forsaken or Death Knights, either reside in my Kingdom, Khaz Modan, or Theramore.

"I suspect that you will marry Dannai soon, but you're Human, and will not be welcomed in the Horde, so living in Quel'Thalas is out of the question. Out of all the Kingdoms that were involved in this war, Stormwind was the least affected. Making it your home is the only logical solution. Now that Bolvar is the New Lich King, I need a right hand, and you would be perfect for the job. You may ask, what about Dannai, she is a Horde officer. I am planning to discuss a permanent peace treaty with Thrall, and I will request that Dannai would be appointed as an ambassador of the Horde to the Alliance. She can also bring Anasterian to live with all of you there, and since she can still create portals, she can take him to Quel'Thalas and here in Dalaran to visit his father any time." Dannai and Arthas looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"That sounds amazing Varian, thank you. We would love to live and work in Stormwind, and like you said Quel' Thalas is just a portal away. Besides, my brother is the High Priest there, he can help me with my studies into Priesthood. "Well that settles it, I'll go find Thrall right now" Varian stood up, kissed Jaina, patted Daelin on the head, nodded at Arthas and Dannai and left.

"So Jaina, who will rule Theramore, after you marry Varian?" Arthas asked as he drunk his ale. "Why, Calia and her husband Andarin of course, Arthas" Jaina smiled sweetly at him. Arthas choked on his drink. "Calia is alive...how?" He whispered.

"Well, shortly after you left for Northrend, King Preston died in an Ogre attack and she moved back to Lordaeron with the girls. She was quite distraught by the whole ordeal, first your mother, and then her husband, so I took the girls with me to Stormwind to visit Anduin for a while, on my way to establish Theramore. When you attacked, she, and many others managed to escape through the secret passage of her bedroom that leads to a cottage by the shores of lake Lordamere, at the Hillsbrad Foothills. You know how stealthy she always was and how she trained to become a rogue, much to your Father's disapproval, and your delight? " Arthas nodded smiling.

"From there she started evacuating people out of Lordaeron any way she could. She was quite good at that, she saved a lot of people, always a step ahead from you and the Scourge. She continued doing that, until after you have left for Northrend again, and Sylvanas was now the ruler of Lordaeron. She was captured by a Forsaken patrol and was recognized by them. They quickly took her to Sylvanas, who decided to use her as a bargaining chip against the Alliance. So she had her confined to quarters in the Undercity. Luckily for her, a Paladin, Andarin, had infiltrated the Undercity, to free some Argent Dawn prisoners. That was before the Horde was allied with the Argent Dawn, so any Alliance soldiers found in Tirisfal Glades and Silverpine Forrest, were arrested, processed and exchanged for Horde prisoners. The Paladin was discovered by a Forsaken Priest called Trevor, who instead of alerting the guards, he helped him release the prisoners and took him to the place were Calia was held. The paladin helped him free her, and they all escaped through one of the hidden passages leading to the outskirts of Anderhal. From there they went to Hearthglen where she was escorted by Andarin to Stormwind via a portal, and she was reunited with Rowena and Imogene. By that point, Calia and Andarin had fallen in love, they got married and Calia moved to Theramore as head of SI:7 operations there, under her husbands surname, Hastings. Since then, she has had two boys with him, and now that the war is over, they are planning to settle there and rule it in my absence."

By that point Arthas wanted to rub the back of his head in shock after all these revelations, but remembered that he was hiding, so he stopped.

"You are full of surprises Jaina, so when can I see my sister again?" He asked. "I have already contacted her. She should be arriving tonight with her entire family." She smiled again.

"Then we should return to the Violet Citadel at once. Are you all done here?" He picked up his sleeping son, and started to walk towards the door. Both Dannai and Jaina chocked up a they saw him with his son. They followed him back to the Citadel. An hour later a couple stepped through a portal along with four children, A teenage girl, a preteen one, a boy of around seven and a toddler.

Jaina was waiting for them. "Welcome, Arthas is waiting" she smiled at them. They followed her up the stairs, and knocked at a door. A big, silvered haired man opened the door and pulled Calia in his arms. "Calie..." he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Oh little brother", she sobbed in his arms. Dannai and Jaina were already crying at this tearful reunion, while Andarin, who was holding the sleeping Uther in his arms, and the rest of the children were standing there feeling very awkward.

Dannai managed to get a hold of her self and decided to play hostess. "Hello, I am Centurion Dannai Darkshadow, Arthas' companion. Please, come and sit by the fire, the children must be exhausted, would they like a light dinner or a glass of milk before they went to sleep? Would you care for a bite, or an ale perhaps?"Andarin, shook Dannai's hand and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Marshal Andarin Hastings, this is Rowena, he pointed at the older girl, Imogene, the younger one, Terenas and little Uther. We all ate before leaving, but some milk would be nice for the kids, and I would love some ale please."

Soon they were all sitting around the fire drinking milk or ale. Jaina had already left, to check on her son and wait for Varian. Dannai was once again on her usual spot, on Arthas' lap, Callia was sitting on Andarin's, while the older children were siting on the floor, playing a board game. Little Uther was sleeping soundly on the bed. They spent the next two hours catching up. Callia and Dannai got to know each other better, while it turned out that Arthas and Andarin knew each other back in the good old days. Andarin was part of Arthas's guard, and took part in the Culling of Stratholme, but did not follow him to Northrend because he broke his leg on the way to the port of Lordaeron, so he remained at Hearthglen to recover.

"I told you not to climb up that waterfall, but you didn't want to lose the bet. But it turned out to be a blessing in disguise, you would be a Death Knight now" Arthas told him.

They went on talking about the good old days when they were fighting Orcs and Trolls. It was only when the children had fallen asleep on the floor, that they decided t call it a night. Dannai and Arthas helped them carry the children to their quarters. As soon as they returned to their quarters, Arthas pulled Dannai close to her and gave her a searing kiss. "This has been a very long and taxing day, kitten" he whispered between kisses. "It sure has darling" she whispered back as they started to peel each others clothes. "We need to relax" he said huskily, "Totally", she moaned as he nibbled at her ear lobe, and pushed her on the bed. It was mid morning when they woke up and went looking for Varian. They found him at the purple parlor along with the rest of the leaders. "Ah, welcome you too, we have great news. Thrall and I have reached an agreement, and the rest o the leaders have agreed. There will be a permanent peace treaty between our two factions. Azeroth is a very dangerous place for us to wallow in out petty difference, while the world collapses around us. We need to work and heal the wounds of our people and prepare for the next disaster together." Varian finished.

"King Wrynn has specifically requested you to be the Horde Ambassador in Stormwind Centurion Darkshadow. I believe that it's an excellent choice. You may assume your new post as soon as the hearing for Prince Arthas is over." Thrall told Dannai.

"Thank you Warchief" Dannai saluted Thrall.

"I have made arrangements for young Prince Anasterian to be brought here with all his belongings, and then move with you to Stormwind Lady Darkshadow. But do bring him to Quel'Thalas as often as you can. He needs to learn about his people and our culture." Lor'themar smiled at Larisa. "Of course Lord Regent" Dannai smiled at the head of her state.

"I suppose I could arrange for you two and your family to visit Lordaeron once in a while, it was after all your Kingdom once Prince Menethil. And you can visit your parents Dannai" Sylvanas addressed Arthas without her usual hate filled tone, and smiled at Dannai.

The last time Dannai saw her parents was at the Battle for the Undercity. Sylvanas ordered them to remain there and keep an eye on the scientists, along with the Kor'kron guard.

"Thank you Lady Windrunner, I really appreciate that" Arthas bowed his head respectfully to Sylvanas. Dannai thanked her as well.

"Everything is ready for the hearing Arthas. You need to report to the courtroom at noon today. We should be done with this soon, and we can all move on with out lives. You will find a Lordaeron officer's uniform waiting for you at your quarters. Please wear that when you come to the hearing." Tirion announced to Arthas.

"Of course Tirion, thank you". Arthas nodded at him. "As soon as this is over you can fill Bolvar's position in Storwind Arthas." Varian told him as they were about to leave. "I can't wait Varian." Arthas smiled.

At noon Arthas and Dannai walked in the hearing room, Arthas dressed in the blue and Silver General's uniform with a blue cape, and the Lordaeron crest embroidered on his chest. Dannai was wearing her white Priest disciple's robe with the Horde Tabard over it and a white cape on her back. She wore her hair in a high bun, with a small jade diadem holding it in place. Everyone in the audience gasped when they saw a very pregnant Centurion Dannai Darkshadow, the famous Horde Champion, holding hands with the Lich King. They were shocked when the Lich King leaned down and kissed her, before he walked and stood at the middle of the room, while Dannai went to sit next to two Humans, Calia and Andarin. Arthas stood in the middle of the room, hands clasped in his back looking at the committee in front of him, comprised of all the Horde and Alliance leaders and their Lieutenants. Tirion Rhonin and Darion were sitting in the middle of the group. Rhonin cleared his throat and spoke.

"Prince Arthas Menethil, we are gathered here to present to the people of Azeroth your confession that proves beyond doubt your innocence. Do we have your permission to show the world your confession?"

"You do Archmage Rhonin" he answered with a loud and steady voice. "Very well, take a seat next to your life-mate, and we shall begin." Arthas went and sat next to Dannai, who took his hand in hers and placed it at her lap. The middle of the room changed, as three dimensional projections came to life.


	7. The Confesion

A large bed chamber appeared, that obviously belonged to a male royalty, as it was decorated with shields maces, swords and Lordaeron crests. A large balcony was overlooking Lake Lordamere, and in the middle of the room was a large bed were a blonde boy of twelve was sleeping soundly. "Aw...you were sooo cute, darling" Dannai whispered at Arthas. "Was there ever any doubt, kitten?" Arthas nuzzled her hair, as they both chuckled. High atop the ceiling over the bed, a thick, shapeless dark shadow appeared. It slowly descended towards the boy, and entered through his mouth as he inhaled. Young Arthas gasped and shot up. "What was that?" he whispered and looked around his room. "Must have been a nightmare" he shrugged and fell back asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The image change, Arthas was now a young man of nineteen, a fully trained warrior contemplating on what to do next to prepare him for the time when succeeded his father. It was a very cold day, as snow was falling all night. Everything was white and lake Lordamere had turned into ice. A lot has changed the past three years. First his beloved sister got married to Lord Preston and moved to Alterac. She was now the proud mother of a baby girl, Rowena. Then his mother was ambushed by and Orc raid on her way to visit her daughter and first grandchild, and was killed. Her body was never found, no matter how much they combed the mountains of Alterac. And a year ago he broke up with Jaina, so that they both can focus on their studies and prepare them selves for when he became King and she a Mage. Of course, that was just an excuse. A dark voice inside his mind was whispering that he was not yet ready to get married. He was too young. He was Azeroth's most eligible bachelor, next to Prince Kael'Thas Sunstrider. He was very handsome, and girls from every race fawned over him. He should meet them all, follow them to their bed chambers and enjoy him self. He had plenty of time to be a loyal and loving husband to Jaina when they were a lot older. But now, the High Elven girls were waiting for them. They are all so beautiful! And he had already been with a few, since he had broken up with Jaina. But now, being separated from the three most important women in his life, had taken a toll on the young Prince. He missed them so much. He felt their loss more today, when he was trying to figure out what to do next to prepare him to be a great King. Clearly, there were more things that he needed to do. He decided to take a ride with Invincible to clear his head. He was heading towards the stables when Lord Uther stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going, Arthas? The weather is too treacherous to be riding a horse today." Arthas frowned, he didn't like the tone of his mentor, he always treated him like a child. "Relax Uther, I wont make him run or anything. Just a slow ride to Brill and back, I promise I wont do anything stupid". "You make sure you do just that, you could break you neck if the horse slips in this ice". Arthas smiled reassuringly at his mentor. "Don't worry Uther, we'll be fine".

He saddled Invincible up, and rode towards Brill. But before he approached the town, he turned right and started galloping around Brightwater lake in high speed. Invincible was ecstatic to be riding around with his young master. He was so eager to please him, that he run even faster, and jumped over every obstacle before him. Arthas was happy, he felt free from his troubles, even if it was for a very short time. The more he galloped around, the less he thought about his problems. All of a sudden, Invincible's leg got caught in a root hidden by the snow. The poor horse fell forward sending Arthas flying off his back and landing on a pile of snow. Invincible screamed as he felt his leg breaking. Arthas jumped on his feet and run at his horse. "INVINCIBLE...! he roared as he knelt down at his suffering steed. He held his head in his arms to comfort him, but the horse was in too much pain. The bone was sticking out of the skin, there was blood everywhere, the poor horse was howling in pain.

"What am I going to do, I cannot heal him, I lack the skill and I'm in the middle of nowhere, I cant abandon him here to look for help, he'll be dead by the time I get back and he would think that I abandoned him" Arthas wondered frantically aloud running his hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry my friend, I should have known better...this is all my fault" he whispered at his four legged friend as he stroke his head and kissed his forehead. He then lifted his sword and plunged it through the back of Invincible's neck, taking him out of his misery.

 _ **Comilito Equinus...Oh steed (my) stalwart companion,**_

 _ **Orbitas lacuna...I mourn your loss,**_

 _ **G'odun A'l Korok Boda Uh'm...Even in death(you were the) first in battle,**_

 _ **Boda Uh'm...Ron' Kashal...(And the) last to retreat, even so in death,**_

 _ **Detrimentum a do sola ditas...Alas I have lost part of my self...**_

Arthas stayed there holding the horse's head in his lap, tears streaming down his face for hours, until a very concerned Uther found him. "Arthas, what happened" he asked when he saw him. " **Lie to him, don't tell him that you deliberately run through here, you will be punished, if your father hears about it** ", a dark voice instructed.

"I was ridding towards Brill Uther, when a large bat flew straight into Invincible's face, startling him. He panicked and started running this way. Before I was able to control him, his foot got caught on a root and we both fell. Look at the state of his leg, I had to take my poor horse out of his misery. I could not heal him, If I was a Paladin, I could have. That is what I should do next, defend the people and heal them if needed."

Uther nodded and smiled "You did well here boy, you couldn't let your horse suffer, killing him was the right thing to do. And I am proud of your decision to become a Paladin. I wanted you to chose this path on your own, that is why I never said anything to you about it" He patted Arthas on the shoulder. "Come, lets bury Invincible and then announce to your father your decision to train as a Paladin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthas was twenty one now, ready to take his oath as a Paladin, and get indicted in the Order of the Silver Hand. He was standing behind the Cathedral of Light, overlooking the Stormwind lake. He was staring out into the distance as a dark voice was whispering in his mind. " **You should not take the oath, you should not become a Paladin, your destiny lies elsewhere** ". Arthas shook his head at that. 'Of course I should become a Paladin, what else should I be but an instrument of the Light?' **"You can be more than that, something much greater, and very, very powerful"!..."**

"Arthas, there you are!" he heard Uther's voice calling him form behind him. "Hello Uther!" he said, and turned his eyes back to the lake. "What is wrong, boy" Uther asked concerned. "I don't feel I'm worthy to become a Paladin, Uther" Arthas spoke softly.

"Nonsense, of course you are worthy. You worked hard and nonstop for two whole years and completed your training in half the time. And the fact that you feel that you are not worthy to be a Paladin, has convinced me beyond doubt that you will make a great one. We all felt that we are not worthy of this honor Arthas. Now come, everyone waiting for you to inside the Cathedral." And they walked off Uther's hand on the back of his young apprentice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was twenty three years old now, and fighting against the Orcs at Strahnsbrad. It was a long a bitter fight, the enemy was fierce and relentless, the streets were dripping with blood. Arthas was in the front lines, taking on five Orcs at a time, swinging his hammer "Light's Vengeance" at them, casting holly spells at them and leaving a path of dead Orcs behind him. His hands were glowing with light as he continued to wreak havoc in the Orcs' numbers. Soon he spotted the Orc leader and challenged him to a duel. Should Arthas win, the Orcs should leave Lordaeron, never to return, and if the Orc leader wins, then the Humans would leave the city to the Orcs. The Orc chieftain scoffed looking at the young Prince.

"You may be big, whelp, but you lack experience. I will crush you like a bug" he laughed. "We'll see about that" Arthas answered and charged at the Orc. It was a glorious fight, the Orc found him self eating his words as Arthas was winning. 'I should let him go, I have defeated him', he thought. **"Finish him off, he is not worthy of being an Orc leader"** the dark voice whispered. With one swift movement Arthas broke the Orc's axe, and with a powerful swing, he crushed his head in. The Orcs gasped in horror as they watched their leader fall, but they honored the agreement, and picked up their dead and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthas was twenty five years old when the Amani Trolls attacked Quel'Thalas, after decades of being relatively dormant, minus the occasional attacks on patrolling Rangers. Arthas was ordered by his father to take a regiment and help the Elves. The Amani were much more terrifying opponents than the Orcs ever were. For they commanded powers beyond anyone's comprehension. They could grow missing limbs and rise from the dead and continue fighting. Arthas found it very frustrating, because as soon as he thought that he had defeated an opponent, he would rise again and attack. **"Burn them, burn their corpses to a crisp" whispered the dark voice in his head."** 'No, even they deserve a proper funeral and a spiritual leader to pray for their souls. There must be another way. Burning their bodies like that would be barbaric' Arthas protested. **"Yet necessary...the ends justifies the means"!'** answered the voice. In the end he gave in to the voice and ordered the Mages to incinerate the fallen Trolls as soon as they died. And it worked. But he had casted aside another one of his values.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was twenty six now, in Dalaran. He was walking in the streets holding hands with Jaina. They had resumed their relationship a year ago, and he couldn't be happier. They stopped across the fountain, so that Jaina could talk to a colleague of hers. He heard giggling across the street and turned his head. And there she was. The most beautiful woman, no, girl, he had ever set his eyes upon, splashing next to the fountain and laughing with her friends. A High Elf, with hair the color of fire, tied up into twin very long tails, that ended at the small of her back. Her skin was ivory, and her eyes emerald green. Her lips were ruby red and beautifully shaped. It was a hot summer day, and she was not wearing a cloak, her summer Mage apprentice purple robe clung tightly on her body in all the right places. She was tall, even for Elven standards, thin, but very curvy. His eyes focused on her ample bosom, and her perky round bottom. " **I bet you want to tap that arse"** , whispered the dark voice. 'Shut up, she is just a kid' though Arthas. **"Nonsense, she is very well developed. Tell me that you don't want to just rip that robe off, bent her over and fuck the brains out of her, while pulling on those ponytails with one hand and spanking that gorgeous arse with the other. And those tits...oh what you could do with them...or that mouth...I bet her tight little cunt tastes sweet...!"** 'SHUT THE FUCK UP MIND! Arthas shouted in his mind, just as the girl looked at him and blushed. 'Awww...that's adorable' he though and grinned. She blushed even more and gave him a shy smile, that made Arthas grin even more. Just then, Jaina turned Arthas' head to her and pulled him towards the Violet Citadel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later he was in Brill with Jaina, listening to the mayor as she was describing the outbreak of the plague that killed a lot of her citizens. And undead monsters has appeared in the woods. He quickly dispatched the undead and traced the outbreak of the plague to one man, Kel'Thuzad, a very respected and renowned Mage of the Kirin'Tor that was recently dismissed from the order, due to his unwholesome study of Necromancy. " **Kill him, tear him into pieces, he deserves any punishment you inflict upon him for doing this to your people"** whispered the dark voice in his head as Arthas charged at him. But Kel'Thuzad teleported out of Brill.

They soon tracked him to Anderhal and pursued him there. As soon as they arrived, they were surrounded by a very large group of undead monsters, and Necromancers. **"Kill them, kill them all, show them no mercy. They intend to destroy your kingdom and kill your beloved subjects ."** whispered the dark voice in Arthas' head. With an angry roar, Arthas' charged at the undead and eliminated them. He found dozens of warlocks there, that after a bit of "persuasion", they told him that they belonged to the Cult of the Damned, and their mission was to destroy all life on Azeroth. Arthas ordered the execution of every person belonging in that cult, and went looking for their leader. Soon he discovered him. Arthas gave in to the Dark Voice and completely obliterated the Necromancer with his hammer, but not before Kel'Thuzad informed him that he spread the plague via crates full of infected grain, that not only kills the infected, but turned the unfortunate people into the undead fiends that Arthas has been killing on his way here. The whole thing was orchestrated by the dreadlord demon Mal'Ganis. And he has shipped crates of the plague to Stratholme, the second largest city in Lordaeron.

Arthas, Jaina and his guards headed for Stratholme on horses, since the magic lay lines were interrupted somehow, and Jaina could not create any portals or teleport them there. They stopped at Hearthglen village to spend the night. They were about to leave at dawn, when a big army of undead was spotted marching towards them. Arthas told Jaina and Captain Falric to got get Uther, while he and Captain Marwyn and his guards mounted a defense against the undead. He could not abandon his people. Arthas and his soldiers fought tooth and nail, but were outnumbered twenty to one. They were close to defeat, when Uther and his Paladins finally arrived, and turned the tables. Soon there was no undead fiend left standing.

"Good thing that we came on time to save the day" Uther grinned at Arthas. **"He is taunting you, he's trying to downplay your part in this battle"** whispered the dark voice." Arthas frowned, "What do you mean by that Uther, that I'm useless?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"Of course not Arthas, how can you say that? I was merely saying that you were grossly outnumbered, and that you would all be dead if reinforcements did not arrive on time. On the contrary, you did amazing, holding them off for so long, and protecting your people. I cannot think of anyone who would have done any better. Even me."

Arthas visibly relaxed "Sorry Uther, it's been a very strained time for me, I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Uther smiled, "Don't worry about it boy, we've all been there, it never gets any easier. So are you on your way to Stratholme now?"

Arthas nodded. "I sure am. I'll leave now with Jaina and my guards. I need you to check on the neighboring villages for any undead activity, and look for any infected grain. This is unlike anything we have encountered before. We are not fighting Orcs or Trolls. This is much worse old friend."

"It sure seems so, Arthas, but we will overcome this ordeal. We always do. Alright, we're off and we will meet you in Stratholme as soon as we can. God Speed, son!" Uther motioned at his Paladins to move towards another village. Arthas, Jaina and his company, got on their horses and headed for Stratholme.

It was dawn, they were a day's ride away from Stratholme. Arthas headed towards the horses to get his and Jaina's ready. That was when an hooded old man stopped him and told him that this land was doomed to destruction. He should take as many people as he could and move west to the ancient land of Kalimdor. There was nothing he could do here, he would fail. **"Crazy old fool...don't listen to him, he is senile..."** , whispered the dark voice. "I will never abandon my people sir, I'll give my soul to keep them safe", he answered him. The mysterious man shook his head, turned into a raven and flew off. 'Poor old hermit...all those years of loneliness must have driven him insane' Arthas shook his head, pitting the old man. That was when he realized that Jaina was there hidden, witnessing the whole confrontation.

"Jaina, please tell me that you believed the crazy old hermit?" Arthas raised an eyebrow at Jaina. "His words have merit Arthas, perhaps we should listen to him." Jaina pleaded with Arthas. "Bah, nonsense, I don't have time for this, get ready, honey, we're leaving." Arthas gave Jaina a kiss, and continued towards the horses.

It was mid morning when they arrived at Stratholme. Arthas had just gotten off his horse, when Elven Rangers, Mages and Priests stepped out of portals. 'hm..., the magic lay lines must have been repaired, he thought. Finally, I'll have some real help.' He turned to Jaina "Jaina please teleport to Uther's position and tell him to make haste." Jaina teleported away.

But his joy was short lived. The numbers of the reinforcements, were very small. **"They want you to fail, your father, Uther, Anasterian, the Kirin'Tor...they just don't care about the well being of the people like you do, they are just bureaucratic old men who only care about getting fat in their chairs."** whispered the dark voice. 'Are they all deliberately trying to make me fail? Don't they understand that the fate of Lordaeron, and the surrounding kingdoms are at stake here?' Arthas fueled by the dark voice's whispers and his own thoughts, started yelling at the newcomers and barked orders at them. They scattered around, leaving Arthas feeling guilty about his outburst. He was contemplating on that, when he heard a timid sweet voice calling his name. He whipped his head around and saw the beautiful young Elf from Dalaran. 'Nice, something innocent and pure to look at, while I deal with all this mess' he thought. **"And something else to fuck after this is all over"** 'Shut up brain, she's still a just kid'

"Yes, Lady...?" …..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthas was becoming very impatient. Uther and Jaina was nowhere to be seen and time was running out. He finally spotted them ridding towards the bridge. **'Stupid old fool, he has no idea how dire this situation is, and quite frankly, I don't think that he even cares. He lives in his own little world, he doesn't care if you fail and everybody dies. He just wants to rest on his laurels of the past and laugh at your failure '** , whispered the dark voice. He run towards them to greet them, fueled again by the voice's whispers.

"Glad you could make it, Uther!" he spoke sarcastically at him.

"Watch your tone with me boy, you may be the Prince, but I am still your superior as a Paladin.

"As if I could forget. Listen Uther, there is something you need to know..." Arthas continued in the same tone.

He climbed up the rock next to the bridge and saw that the little Elf was latched at the other side under him, trying to get his attention. 'Why is she hanging there?' He wondered in mild amusement. She gave him the grim news. Only half of them, out of a population of ten thousand were not infected and saved. **'You have failed, you didn't save them all. You would have, if Uther had gotten here in time.'** the dark voice whispered at him. 'If even one innocent dies, then it is one too many' Arthas thought. He turned his gaze towards the city. 'I'm so sorry'...

He spoke aloud. " Oh no, we're too late. These people have all been infected. They might look fine now, but it's only a matter of time before they turn into the undead. "What?" Uther was shocked

Arthas continued "This entire city must be purged" Uther and Jaina were shocked and appalled by that.

"What? How can you even consider that? There's got to be some other way" Uther protested. **"Why is he questioning your authority? You gave him a direct order!"**

Arthas was starting to get angry "Dammit Uther, as your future king, I order you to purge this city". **'You don't need to explain your orders to him, he should trust you that you are doing the right thing. The more he stalls, until you explain everything to him, the more people will turn into undead and the harder it would be to slay them, before they start attacking and infecting others.'**

"You are not my King yet boy, nor would I obey that command, even if you were" Uther shouted at Arthas. " **Stupid old fool, he is defying you right in front of your troops. If your own mentor doubts your wisdom, then what chance do you have with your troops respecting you and follow your orders"** the dark voice whispered to him gain. "Then I will consider this an act of treason" Arthas said.

"Treason? Have you lost your mind Arthas?" An exasperated Uther asked. **"Still doubting you, defying you. He still thinks of you as a little boy that he can bent to his will"** Arthas eyebrow twitched.

"Have I?" he asked. "Lord Uther, by my right of succession and the sovereignty of my crown I relieve you of command and suspend your Paladins from service" .

Jaina was shocked. "Arthas, you can't just..." she started to say. "It's done" he interrupted her. "Those of you who have will to save this land, follow me. The rest of you, get out of my sight!" Arthas barked at his troops.

About a third of the Paladins followed Uther. "You have crossed a terrible threshold Arthas" Uther shook his head as he left. **"Good Riddance"** whispered the dark voice. Jaina followed Uther too. **"She's also abandoning you? And you were planning to marry her? Great choice, Arthas!"** the dark vice whispered.

"Jaina...?" Arthas called after her, desperation clinging on his voice. "I'm sorry Arthas, I can't watch you do this, she said, as she walked away from him without looking back. **"Let her go, she didn't really love you, if she is willing to abandon you in your greatest hour of need"** whispered the dark voice. 'Fuck, I forgot about my little angel clinging on that rock, she has probably fallen in the lake by now. I've got to check on her.' he turned around, but saw her climbing down the rock and heading towards the city. 'Oh no she wont, we're gonna lose too many souls here today, I will not let her lose hers too' He gently grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Where do you think you're going kitten?"...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six hours later, it was all over. The city had been purged. By the time they started the culling, most of the people were already turned. That gave Arthas no comfort what so ever. Even if he had to kill one innocent, that was one too many, he had failed. He had failed them all. He was their Prince, they were all counting on him to protect them, to keep them safe from harm, and what did he do? He let the crates slip right under his nose and infect his people. And then he killed them for it. The dark voice was surprisingly silent. There was no need for it to say anything. Arthas was doing a very good job blaming him self for everything that had happened and wasn't able to stop it

"Arthas, is everything alright?" He heard the voice of his little angel calling him. He looked at her. 'Oh how I would love to put my head on her lap, and tell her everything that has happened, and let her comforting touch take away my pain. But I cannot taint her soul like that. She should hold on to her innocence for a little while longer.' He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "Not now kitten", he whispered with a faint smile, and walked towards the forest to deal with his pain on his own.

He walked deep into the forest, and collapsed under a tree. He rested his head on the trunk and looked up in the sky. 'By the Light, how am I going to live with my self after this? The look on their faces when they first saw me. The adoration, the relief in their eyes, thinking that I was there to save them. And then, the shock as I raised Light's Vengeance against them. The look of betrayal as I brought it down on them. The screaming, the smell of burning corpses...that will hunt me for ever. And it should, thousands of people died today because I could not save them. How can I become a King, when I cannot even prevent disasters like these from happening? How can I rule over them, if I am the one who kills them, when things get rough? How could they ever understand what I did? If I was in their place, would I be that understanding and agree to die for the greater good? I think not, I would have fought tooth and nail to save my life and my family. I cannot ever expect understanding from their relatives. How can I expect forgiveness from them, when I will never be able to forgive my self?

He closed his eyes and tried to prevent the tears that were brimming around them from streaming down his handsome face. But he couldn't even prevent that. And for the second time in his adult life, the first one being when he lost Invincible, Arthas cried. He had cried of course for his mother, but he was still a teenager. He cried for the people he couldn't save as if he knew each and every one of them personally. As if they were all his own relatives.

He got on his knees and started praying. "Blessed Light forgive my trespasses, and those who have perished today and accept them into your warm embrace". **"The Light did not save the survivors and the rest of your Kingdom today, you did."** whispered the dark voice. 'Shut up mind, I'm praying now', Arthas yelled in his mind, and the voice was silenced for now. By morning he felt somehow relieved. He went to the stream near by, removed his cloths and washed him self. He then dressed up again and went to his people to arrange for the survivors to travel to the Capital with the Elves, and for him and his Human troops to travel to Northrend. He knew in the back of his head that he was walking into a trap, but there was no alternative. If he did not go to Mal'Ganis, the demon would return and kill more of his subjects. Arthas could not allow that. He'd rather sacrifice himself. Arthas explained what happened in Stratholme to the survivors, gave them some words of comfort, and ordered his troops to move. As he was heading away from the ruined city, a tug in his mind told him that he was forgetting something. 'Of course, my little angel'. He turned his horse around and tried to spot her. She was standing next to her brother at the far side of the camp, looking distraught. He smiled at her and waived. Her face lit up instantly and waved back at him, with a sweet smile. He smiled back at her and turned his horse around and galloped away. 'Thank you for that sweet smile, sweetheart, I will burn that image in my mind. It will bring me comfort while I search for the monster in the frozen wastes of Northrend. I will come back to you, if I make it, and you are older...I promise'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three weeks later Arthas and his troops landed at the Howling Fjord in Northrend. They were instantly greeted by an attack from the undead. Arthas quickly dispatched them and moved onward. A week later, they happened upon a camp of Dwarves. In the beginning the Dwarves thought that they were undead and attacked them, but soon realized that they were Lordaeron troops and laid down their weapons. "Arthas? Is that you laddie?" A very relieved Muradin Bronzebeard appeared from behind the other Dwarves.

"Muradin? What on Azeroth are you doing in this Light forsaken land?" A very startled Arthas asked as he shook the hand of his old mentor and friend.

"Ya mean ya were not sent here ta rescue us?" Muradin thought that they were a rescue party.

Arthas shook his head "No, old friend, we didn't even know you were here. A lot has happened in Lordaeron the past few months..." And he went on recounting everything that was happened in his realm.

Muradin shook his head deeply saddened by the tragedy that befell Lordaeron. "Ya have my condolences laddie. I am truly sorry about what happened at Stratholme, but I understand the necessity behind it. Ya had to contain tha plagued, and spare tha poor people from tha painful transformation into undeath. We have witnessed tha same thing happening to tha Dwarves that succumbed to tha curse. They suffered greatly, they begged us to kill them and deliver them from all tha pain. Ya did tha right thing lad, it was a terrible burden for someone so young as ya to bare, but ye did well. And now ya are here to avenge that wretched demon responsible for all this. Well I have a solution for this. Tha reason we are here is to search for a legendary rune blade, called "Frostmourne". It's supposed to be very powerful, perhaps ya can use it against Mal'Ganis, he will never expect that".

Arthas eyes lit up at that "that would be wonderful old friend, I would need all the help I could get, and this sword you speak of would help me a great deal. Do you have any leads?"

Muradin nodded "Aye, I have a few, but they are just rumors, so far. Nothing concrete I'm afraid". "I can work with that" said Arthas with a grin "so, where do we start?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month has passed, and they have combed through they entire fjord and started venturing into the Grizzly Hills. Every piece of information, led them into a wild goose's chase and Arthas was becoming very impatient and irritable. His troops were tired as well. He and Muradin were returning from the Grizzly Hills when they discovered their camp completely abandoned. Arthas felt panic. 'Did they all perished in a Scourge attack?' he wondered. As he run further in, he discovered a few of his men sitting by the fire. As soon as they saw him they bowed. "My Lord, a day ago a zeppelin with an envoy got here from Lordaeron with new orders. Kind Terenas has ordered our immediate return. The rest of the troops moved out an hour ago."

" **Senile old man. I bet you Uther talked him into this. He wants to see you return empty handed and humiliated in front of your people and your father"** whispered the dark voice. "This will not do at all" Arthas roared as he got on his horse and run off. **"Go to the mercenaries, bribe them to burn the ships, I'm sure that they know a shortcut. That way, they would all be forced to stay and help you."** The local mercenaries did know a shortcut and were there two full hours earlier and burned down the ships. Arthas, Muradin and the remaining men had caught up with other troops and arrived just in time to watch his ships burn. **"Blame the mercenaries, have them kill them, they are just heathen savages and they will betray you to your troops"** urged the dark voice. And Arthas did as he was told. Muradin was disgusted by Arthas' action.

"Ya lied to yer men. Ya betrayed the very mercenaries ya hired to burn yer own ships. What is happening to ya Arthas?" He protested. **"Stupid little Dwarf daring to question your actions"** , whispered the dark voice. Arthas frowned "give it a rest Muradin, you know what's at stake here" he snapped at him. Muradin scowled and said nothing else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another month has passed and Arthas was nowhere near finding Frostmourne. They have finished searching in the Grizzly Hills and were heading towards Drak'Tharon Keep. There, a Troll, Drakuru, told them that the rune blade they were searching for, was hidden in a cave in Dragonblight but was heavily guarded by spirits. He did not dare venture to far inside the cave, but only got a glimpse from afar. The sword was there. Drakuru led them to an ancient way gate that would bring them to the vicinity of Frostmourne cave. He then wished them all luck and hurried off. Arthas left Marwyn in charge of the camp and his troops and he, Muradin, Falric and five soldiers, stepped through the portal. As soon as they approached the cave they were greeted by a being called the Guardian. The Guardian tried to keep Arthas from Frostmourne, to protect him. **"Kill him, he wants to keep the sword from him self. He works for Mal'Ganis he wants you to fail."** Arthas dispatched him quickly and walked in the cave with Muradin, leaving Falric and the rest of his people outside to stand guard. And there it was. Floating over a pedestal, encased in ice, was the most terrifying, yet beautiful sword Arthas had laid his eyes upon. Muradin moved closer and translated the inscription on the pedestal. It confirmed his suspicions. The blade was cursed so he pleaded with Arthas "Oh leave it be Arthas! Forget this business and lead yer men home". Arthas shook his head. "I will give anything or pay any price, if only you will let me save my people. Even my soul". He told the spirits. The ice shattered, breaking Frostmourne free. A shard hit Muradin, gravely injuring him. Arthas moved to help him, but the voice in his head along with new voice whispered at him. **"Let the fool die, he is not important, he was going to betray you and claim Frostmourne for him self."** So Arthas approached Frostmourne and picked it up leaving Muradin to die and abandoning "Light's Vengeance" there. The two voices in his head were getting stronger now, gradually taking control over him.

"My lord, you are back! Where is Prince Bronzebeard?" asked Falric. Arthas looked at him. "I'm afraid that there was a small cave in and poor Muradin was crushed under it. Come my friend, we need to get back at the camp. As soon as they reached the camp, they discovered that it was under attack by Mal'Ganis' forces. Arthas and his men jumped into the fold and slew them all. Soon Mal'Ganis appeared.

"Arthas Menethil, you have finally showed up to fulfill your destiny. Everything went according to plan. The voice that you are hearing so clearly now is that of the Lich King" Mal'Ganis started laughing at him.

"That voice is instructing me to kill you Mal'Ganis" Arthas replied and charged at the shocked Demon.

After a long and hard fight, Arthas got the upper hand and plunged Frostmourne in the Demon's heart, vanquishing him. As soon as he did that, Arthas fled into the North, with both voices in his head screaming at him, ripping away his sanity and taking over his mind almost completely, since most of his soul was now trapped inside Frostmourne. Before he left, he ordered his troops to return to the Howling Fjord and build ships, so that they can return home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The court and the rest of Azeroth watched as Arthas wondered in the icy wilderness, as the voices screamed in his mind, until he found another cave were a black Saronite armor was hidden, There, he discarded his own Paladin armor and dressed as a Death Knight. He continued his wondering and eventually returned to his camp were he swiftly killed all of troops and raised them as Death Knights. It was during those months that his appearance changed. His hair gradually turned silver, and his skin became pale. He was not undead per say, as he never really died, but wielding Frostmourne have transformed him into an immortal warrior, very powerful, completely ruthless and utterly insane.

He ordered his Death Knights to set sail back to Lordaeron. Three weeks later, they landed at the shores of Lordaeron. There, covering his face and hair with the hood of his cloak, he ordered a local squire, to ride to the Capital, and inform his father of his return, and his victory over Mal'Ganis. A week later, Arthas followed by Falric and Marwyn walked through the open walkway leading to his father's throne room, while the rest of his troops waited for them outside. The people were cheering at them and throwing rose petals from atop. Arthas stopped and grabbed one in the air. He looked at it and looked up at the people. **"Fools, they don't know what's coming to them"** Ner'Zhul laughed in Arthas' mind. **"They will be all be saved of course when you turn them all"** whispered Frostmourne. He pushed the double doors and stepped inside the Throne room. It was filled with Lordaeron nobles who were standing around the room applauding and cheering him. Arthas walked in the middle of the room and knelt in front of his father. He placed Frostmourne in front of him both hands resting on the hilt of the sword. Frostmourne's voice rang in his head.

" _ **You no longer need to sacrifice for your people. You no longer need to bear the weight of your crown. I have taken care of that."**_

King Terenas stood up arms open to greet his son. "Welcome home, my son" **"Kill him, kill them all"** the Lick King ordered. Suddenly Arthas stood up and lowered his hood. Everybody, including his father gasped at his transformation. With two long strides he was in front of his father. He grabbed him by the shoulder and lowered him to the ground. King Terenas was shocked. "What is the meaning of this? What are you doing my son?" he asked. "Succeeding you...father" Arthas whispered as he plunged Frostmourne in his heart, claiming his soul in the process. Terenas lifeless body dropped in the ground, his crown rolling a few feet away. Arthas picked it up and placed it upon his head. He looked at the shocked nobles, the guards already being dead thanks to Falric and Marwyn, and spoke.

" _ **This Kingdom shall fall, and from its ashes shall arise a new order that will shake the very foundations of the world..."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next year and a half, Arthas laid the Kingdom to Lordaeron to waste. Anyone who stood in his way was turned into an undead horror. The voices assured him, at it was the only way to keep them safe. But he could not get to all of them. All the villages he came across were deserted. Someone was clearing them out, before he got there. He sent scouts ahead, and found the culprit. It was his little angel and other Mages. "Bring her to me alive" he ordered his scouts. 'I will turn her my self and she will love me for it' his twisted mind told him. But his little angel proved to be a very tough cookie to break. She and her forces would always obliterate his scouts, evacuate the villagers and clear out before he got there. 'Oh she's gonna pay for that when I get my hands on her. She will be taking her last meal standing' he snickered. Soon he started seeing her in the front lines too, next to her brother and between two water Elementals, annihilating his minions. 'Wow, she's growing to be quite the little spit fire, I wonder if she would ever consider becoming a Warlock. She would make a very powerful necromancer', he thought. He always leered at her whenever she looked at him, and he would motion to her to go to him. 'Come to me kitten, we can have so much fun together' and laughed when she casted frost bolts at him. 'You got to do better than that sweetheart, if you truly want to kill me. You know that frost cannot harm me. Therefore, you don't really want to kill me, you little vixen! Soon kitten, soon you'll be mine. I promise!' he thought as he easily deflected the frost bolts with Frostmourne.

After he killed Uther and his plan to invade Quel'Thalas became known, he did not see her again among the Human troops. In fact he never saw any Elves there. 'Ha! That inbred idiot Garithos forced them to leave. Moron, he's just making it easier for us to obliterate his army and swell my numbers with his fallen.'

For the next few months he saw her next to Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, the Elven Ranger General. She has become even deadlier now, and she no longer casted frost bolts at him, but deadly and very painful spells. It took all his power to deflect them. 'Wow, well done, kitten, you're learning fast. You're gonna be a great asset for my army when I turn you.' he smiled evilly. He was getting very frustrated with the resistance the Elves were mounting against him. Even the forests were fighting them. And Sylvanas has proven to be very cunning and resourceful. She blocked him at every turn. Apparently, there was a key to the defenses of Quel'Thalas, and she was not going to surrender it to him, no matter how much he urged her, in order to save her people. Instead, she would taunt him mercilessly. And that vexed him, a lot. Luckily for him, another Elf was more than happy to bring him the key. The Magister Dar' Khan Drathir fell prey to Arthas' promises of unlimited power and gave him the key of the three moons. Arthas' forces advanced on the lands of Quel'Thalas like locust. They left nothing in their wake. If it wasn't for Dannai and the other Magi to teleport the villagers to Stormwind, Khaz Modan and Theramore, the High Elves would have all been exterminated.

But just like in Lordaeron, Arthas had an alternative to swell his number with more than the fallen Elven soldiers. He sent necromancers at every cemetery in the land, where they resurrected all the dead. That also included Dannai's parents, who cried on Aesar's shoulder as soon as she saw them advancing towards them. 'Cry now kitten, but soon you will be playing Hearthstone with mom and dad' Arthas thought.

He was now at the gates of Silvermoon city. He had won, the Elven forces were scattered around the land, as they were cut off by his troops. Arthas saw as Aesar and some other Magi and Priests teleport out. But Dannai remained behind with Sylvanas and the rest of her forces. And soon he discovered the reason. With a loud incantation in a language he had never heard before, she turned her staff between her two hands into a full circle, and brought it down with force, and the power that surged from it incinerated every single one of his minions between them. Even he was knocked off Invincible but survived, thanks to the shield Frostmourne provided him and his horse. Sylvanas laughed at him and ordered her troops to attack him, and whatever remained of his forces there. She shot arrow after arrow at him. Dannai had collapsed to her knees, holding on to her staff. Clearly that spell took all the manna and strength that she had in her. Arthas found him self surrounded by Knights and Rangers. But that didn't phase him at all. He too had an ace up his sleeve.

With a swish of his sword, he casted the "Fury of Frostmourne" spell, killing all the living soldiers around him. And with the Harvest Soul spell, he trapped his souls in Frostmourne and raised them all as Death Knights, replacing thus, all the minions that Dannai killed ten minutes ago. He saw that Sylvanas was saying something to Dannai. And seconds later Dannai vanished. 'No matter, I'll find her later' he smirked. Sylvanas started shooting every arrow she had at him, and when she was all out, she unsheathed her double daggers and charged at him. She fought bravely. She was a very skilled melee fighter. He had to give her that. But her forte was her ranged weapon, and not her daggers. He shattered them both and in the end, and plunged Frostmourne through her heart. She dropped to her knees and collapsed to the ground, amazed that a mere human bested her. "Give me a clean death, I deserve that" she whispered. Arthas scoffed "After what you put me through woman, the last thing I would give you is the peace of death". He lifted her dying form in his arms and quickly took her at the small floating necropolis that was following him. He placed her on the altar and used Frostmourne to turn her into a Banshee to extend her suffering forever. He then sealed her dead body in steel coffin and hid it. The majority of Silvermoon city was turned into ruble before him, but he was stopped by the vast expanse of the ocean that lay between him and the Island of Quel' Danas where the Sunwell was.

"How are you going to get there Arthas? Your minions can't swim" Sylvanas taunted him. That earned her a twist of Frostmourne, that gave her excruciating pain. He then touched the tip of Frostmourne in the water and turned into ice. "That's how" he answered her, and motioned to everyone to follow. Soon they were walking on solid ground and reached the Sunwell, but not before turning the defending Elves into Death Knights. Arthas came before King Anasterian. He urged him to surrender, there was no point letting all his people there turned. But the old fool not only sneered at him, but attacked his horse. Arthas's fury had no match as he attacked the ancient King. Despite his valiant defense, the King was slain and his soul was trapped into Frostmourne. A female scream of rage caught his attention as he was healing Invincible. It was his little angel. 'Excellent, she will join me today, and tonight, she will finally polish my knob' He leered at her. Kael roared his father's name in rage, but was held back by Lorthemar an Halduron. Before he could deal with them, Sylvanas screamed and they all dropped unconscious. 'Fine, I'll deal with them later' he shrugged and dropped Kel'Thuzad's in the Sunwell, defiling it in the process. Kel'Thuzad rose as a hideous Lich, and Arthas ordered his Necromancers to raise his dead minions and Death Knights again, as he raised the fallen Elves into Death Knights as well.

'And now to deal with my little angel. Finally, after two whole years, she will be mine forever. Oh the things I will teach her! The things we will do! I will show her everything! We will paint this world red!' he grinned as he knelt down next to her unconscious form.

'She's so beautifully' he thought as he moved few strands of hair from her face and traced his finger on her cheek. He shook her lightly to wake her up. She opened her eyes and looked at him without fear 'that's my girl' he thought. "You're a real cunt, you know that, don't you?" she whispered without a trace of fear in her voice. 'Ha ha...she sure has spirit...and when did she learned to talk like that?' he was very amused. "I do kitten, but soon none of this matter. This will only hurt for a moment, I promise" he whispered as he traced his finger down her body. She looked into his eyes, ready to meet death without fear. 'She hasn't been touched by a man yet, I can feel that' he thought as he raised Frostmourne 'No surprise there, she is only eighteen after all. And she was always with her brother. I bet, that he chased all the horny dogs away, just like I did with Callia. Perhaps I should take care of that first, before I turn her. I want to feel her warm body against me. I want to be her first, while she is still alive. I can make her enjoy this. I know I can.' He decided that he should kill the rest of the survivors and turn them into Death Knights, and then lift his little vixen over his shoulder, take her to one of the empty houses of the island and seduce her. He knew that she would succumb to him in the end. He saw it deep within her fearless gaze. Deep inside her she wanted to be with him. To finally surrender to his cold embrace. But before he could put his plan to action, his master's voice echoed around them, ordering him to get to Dalaran NOW. 'Damn, my little plan will have to wait' He ordered everyone to clear out and created his own Death Gate "Another time perhaps, kitten" he winked at her and walked through the gate. 'She better not let another man touch her, he will suffer for all eternity for daring to even look at her'.

Even though he planned to return to Quel'Thalas and continue what he started with his little angel, his missions would always land him far away from her. When he finally sacked Dalaran and slaid Antonidas to get the book Medhiv, the Lich King ordered him to retrieve the skull of Guldan from Felwood at Kalimdor. That was when he first encountered Illidan.

After a long fight, that ended into a stalemate, Arthas tricked Illidan into using the skull of Guldan instead, following his master's plan to defect from the control of the demons. On his way back to the Eastern Kingdoms, he learned about the Legion's defeat at Mount Hyjal, and thwarted the demon's trap at his fallen kingdom with the help of the banshees and Kel'Thuzad. The banshees lured him into a trap, where Sylvanas, who had recovered her body attempted to kill him slowly and very painfully, and had it not been for Kel'Thuzad's timely intervention, she would have succeeded. The pain that he felt from her poisonous arrows was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He was in constant excruciating pain for weeks. He learned from the Lich King, that Illidan and Kael 'Thas were weakening his defenses under Kil'Jaeden's orders, and that was the reason that Sylvanas an other powerful undead, regained their free will and broke free from him. Ner'Zhul urged him to travel to Northrend immediately and thwart the Legion's plan to destroy the Scourge.

Illidan and Kael had almost weakened the Lich King completely, when Arthas arrived in the nick time to stop them. Kael and the Elves jumped at the fight to avenge him for destroying their home. The fighting was fierce. Arthas managed to slay a great number of Elves and raise them as vampiric creatures, the San'Lyen, and turned many Naga into undead fiends, while Kael incinerated all his ghouls and giests, while burning badly many of his Death Knights.

"Hey Kael, what did you do with that gorgeous little Elf, Dannai? I don't see her here." Arthas shouted at Kael. "She's home raising our son, here's their picture" Kael shouted back, projecting his family's picture at Arthas. "What? You fucked her before I did?" Arthas growled as jealousy got hold of him.

"Yes, I did. Countless of times, in every position and in every setting imaginable, for hours on end, and she just loved it. My beautiful young Queen to be, is quite the screamer and simply insatiable... that little vixen...!" Kael taunted him with a huge grin and a longing look on his perfect face, recalling the steaming encounters with his precious betrothed.

"I will rip you into pieces you son of a bitch!" Arthas roared in rage and charged at him. But Kael was ready for him. He casted a big ball of fire that sent Arthas flying backwards right at the waiting arms of Illidan.

An epic battle erupted between the half demon and the Death Knight. Steel war glaives clashed with Saronite blade. Green Fel magic met with the Runic blue. Arthas was fueled with rage as Illidan was blocking his way towards Kael. His attacks were relentless. The fighting lasted for hours. Illidan may have been a really powerful and a cunning warrior, even stronger than Arthas, now that he was a half demon, but his hoofed feet were not meant to stand and fight on ice. And the unthinkable happened...he slipped, causing him to drop his guard in order to regain his balance, leaving his bare chest open for attack. Arthas grinned and sliced it open with Frostmourne. Illidan howled in pain, and dropped on the ice unconscious. Arthas turned towards the Elves ready to punish Kael for daring to touch his little angel. Kael raised his staff and the newly reforged Felor'melorn.

Another epic duel erupted, they were both evenly matched, though Arthas had the advantage due to his proximity to the Lich King. His rage matched Kael's coolness, his brutality Kael's Elven finesse. The duel lasted for hours, until Arthas' master's voice echoed around the glacier, urging him to hurry at the Frozen Throne, before it's too late. "This isn't over" he pointed at Kael and started climbing up the spire, as voices of the past echoing in his head. He reached the Frozen throne and stood before the trapped Lich King.

" _ **Return the blade...complete the circle...release me from my prison..."**_ the Lich King whispered in Arthas' mind. With a roar Arthas shattered the icy prison. The Lich King's Helm of Domination rolled on the floor. Arthas picked it up, and and after a moment's hesitation he placed it upon his head. He opened his eyes and they flashed in runic blue magic.

" _ **Now, we are one..."**_ the Lich King whispered triumphantly, as Arthas sat on the throne and went into a three year old slumber, adjusting thus to his new power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Arthas awoke as the new Lich King, now merged with Ner'Zhul's consciousness and talents, he launched an attacked Stormwind and Orgrimmar, by sending undead and plagued grain. Everyone watched as he commanded his minions to attack the Horde and the Alliance as well as the Argent Crusade. He maimed, tortured and killed thousands of soldiers and turned them into his minions. For four years he prodded and tested the strongest champions the world had to offer, including Dannai. He traveled again at the Eastern Kingdoms to deal with the Scarlet Crusade and draw Tirion Fordring out of his hiding. Tirion was the most powerful paladin alive, now that Uther was dead, and he would be a great asset for his army. He used Darion Morgraine, Alexandros Morgraine son as bait.

After he raised New Avalon to waste, he set his plan in motion. But not everything went according to plan. Darion did manage to lure Tirion from hiding, but he did so at Light's Hope Chapel, where Tirion was at his strongest and Arthas at his weakest, since it was a Light Hallowed Ground. And the for the first time in his life, Arthas lost a battle. And all it took was the appearance of Alexandros' spirit at his son, a tearful family reunion and Darion throwing the corrupted blade Ashbringer to Tirion, who swiftly purified it, and attacked Arthas. Darion, and the rest of the Acherus Death Knights, having now broken free from the Lich King's control, attacked him as well. Arthas was forced to create a Death Gate and retreat. It didn't sit well for him at all. He did retaliate months later, when he completely obliterated Tirion's forces at Scourgeholme. And his trip to the Eastern plaguelands was not a complete waste. He may have failed to include Tirion in his ranks and lost an entire battalion of Death Knights and a Necropolis, but he did managed to find Uther's spirit and trap it in Frostmourne. And new Avalon was gone!

He almost died at the Wrathgate when Grand Apothecary Putress dropped the plague bombs almost on his head. 'Why did I chose this very fucking moment to take a deep breath? Well done Arthas, you're an idiot' he mentally clapped at himself, as he staggered back through the gate and collapsed. Thankfully, his trusted Val'Kyr kept him alive long enough for Professor Putricide to administer him an antidote.

The Lich King relished at Dannai's successes over his Lieutenants, he watched hers and the other champion's progress like a hawk. But her being a special case, meant that she was to be tested more than the others. He monitored her progress at the Vrykul arena, and was pleased to discovered that she managed to defeat all of her opponents alone. Even one of the Blood Princes. He was amused to witness her surprise, when he appeared at Drak'Tharon Keep after Drakuru played Dannai and her team as fools, and her disappointment when he completely ignored her. 'Why don't you stew on that for a while kitten. I should throw you off this terrace for spreading your legs to Kael. Consider your self lucky that I blame my self for that, I should have taken you with me, back then.' He smirked as he left. He watched as she tricked Drakuru into thinking that he managed to turn her into a ghoul, and sabotaged all his plans, but still ignored her when he appeared at the floating Necropolis to inform Drakuru about his failure. He smiled as he felt her eyes burning on his back as he left her standing there. The same motif continued when Dannai and he team defeated Overthane Balargarde at Jotunheim. He merely said to her **"** You have bested one of my finest, but your efforts are for naught, The frozen heart of Icecrown awaits...", walked through his Death Gate and disappeared, leaving a very perplexed and frustrated Dannai behind. Arthas found Dannai's performance at the Crusader's Coliseum very impressive and laughed very hard when she made fun of Muradin. He decided to appear and talk to her for the first time in years. But it seemed like the cat had caught her tongue. She just stared at him in disbelief, all bruised and bloodied from her previous fights. He just shrugged and threw her into Anub' Arak's lair to test her stamina further, since she was not in a very talkative mood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The world watched as a very stoned Lich King, devoured a dozen frozen scones the equally stoned Legionnaire Dannai Darkshadow brought him, and laughed at their silliness. They gasped when he crushed his lips on hers, and moaned in disappointment when at the very next scene he was fully dressed, and Dannai was wrapped tightly around his cloak, as they kissed each other goodbye. "Come on, people, this is a confession, not an X rated play" Arthas protested at the people around him, and they all shut up.

They continued to watch as he was racking his brain trying to remember the woman he had sex with that night, as he continued with his Lich King duties of maiming, torturing and killing. He coordinate the defense of his Citadel, and he continued to torture Bolvar Fordragon. He relished at how his chosen Champions went through his defenses as if they were nothing, slew all his lieutenants and horrors, and came to confront him at the Frozen Throne. 'Finally, fifty worthy champions to lead my troops into victory' he grinned under his helm, and descended the stairs to greet them. He trapped Tyrion in ice and started testing his would be champions. He was more than satisfied by their performance. 'Time to test my little angel, she has grown so much in the past ten years, both in beauty and in power, and became a Warlock all on her own. That's just a step away from becoming a Necromancer. I am so proud of her, she will make an excellent Lieutenant, and a glorious Lich Queen. A true angel of death...'

He turned to face her, Frostmourne raised, and froze as he looked into her eyes. 'It was HER, that's the woman I had sex with that night, the one that stirred all those feelings I thought I no longer possess.' He looked at her shocked face 'She just realized it too, she could not remember either' "Dannai..." he whispered. "Arthas..." she whispered back, acknowledging that she now remembered the night they spent together. 'And there will be many more of those, I am convinced now, more than ever that she was always meant to belong to me, to be my equal. Oh, the things we can accomplish together.' He thought.

He looked down her body. 'She's pregnant, she is carrying my child. I cannot turn her now. No, she will give birth to my son or daughter and I'll turn her when she weans the baby. But I have to keep her safe for now'. "We are going to talk about this later" he growled at her and casted her in ice, but unlike Fordring's, her prison was warm and comfortable.

'This has taken long enough, I am satisfied, they are more than capable to become my champions' So this time, instead of taunting them, he spoke with respect.

" _ **No questions remain unanswered. No doubts linger. You are Azeroth's greatest champions! You overcame every challenge I laid before you. My mightiest servants have fallen before your relentless onslaught, your unbridled fury... Is it truly righteousness that drives you? I wonder...**_

And with a swing of his sword, he casted the Fury of Frostmourne spell, killing all the champions instantly. He taunted Tirion revealing his true plans to bring the greatest champions of Azeroth to him, so he can turn them all into powerful leaders of the Scourge. He was never in any real danger by them, he was merely testing their abilities, and was more than satisfied by them. He started casting the "Harvest Soul" spell to capture their souls and then raise them as Death Knights. Azeroth watched in awe the final moments of the Lich King, as Tirion prayed to the Light to grant him strength. The Light broke him out of his icy prison, and he jumped and shattered Frostmourne with the Ashbringer. 'WHAT? How the fuck did he do that?' The Lich King wondered, as all the souls, including his, that were trapped in Frostmourne came pouring out. "Impossible..." he whispered. Kings Terenas and Anasterian's spirits materialized next to Tirion. "King Terenas spoke "Free at last! It is over my son, now is the time of reckoning. Champions of the Light, arise!" and all the dead champions were resurrected and attacked Arthas. King Anasterian roared "Taste the wrath of the highborn", and attacked him as well. The Lich King was lifted on the air as the all angry souls attacked him at once, and started spinning him around, channeling into him all the pain they felt when he killed them and ripped their souls out of their bodies. The Lich King moaned in pain and panted "here I stand a lion among sheep and they do not fear, they cannot fear". It was then that the very last soul trapped in Frostmourne, that of Arthas, shot into the Lich King and started fighting Ner'Zhul for dominance. Arthas howled in anguish, grief and regret, as he finally realized what he did these past ten years. He finally stopped spinning and dropped to the ground on his knees. His helm slipped out of his head and fell on the floor. In a desperate attempt to hold on to his power, Ner'Zhul stretched out his hand and tried to reach for it. But Arthas would not let him. "Oh no you don't, you son of a bitch. We are going to pay for our crimes. We will die here and now, and burn in hell for all eternity'. He turned around and collapsed on the floor. And with that, Ner'Zhul's dark spirit left Artha's body. Arthas lay on the floor of the Frozen Throne, dying from his injuries. The runic blue magic faded from his eyes, as they reverted back to their original green. 'What have I done? How could I? All those people, all the atrocities I have committed, I deserve whatever punishment is installed for me on the other side'. He saw his father's spirit kneeling next to him, and turned to grab his chest "Father" he whispered, "Is it over?" he asked, hoping that Ner'Zhul was gone forever. King Terenas nodded as he held his hand "At long last. No King rules forever, my son". Before Arthas could ask for forgiveness, he saw the darkness creeping towards him. "I see only darkness before me..." and he slipped into unconsciousness minutes before True Death. The next time he opened his eyes, he saw Dannai's beautiful face smiling down at him. 'My little angel...' he thought. "Dannai, why did you save me? I don't deserve it..." he whispered. Dannai stroked his cheek "No one is beyond redemption, Arthas..." All that Arthas could say at that moment was "you sweet, sweet girl", before he slipped back into unconsciousness. 


	8. A New Start

And the confession was finally over. Arthas' entire life, his inner thoughts and feelings were laid out for the whole world to see. Everyone was speechless. They needed time to process all the information, everything they have witnessed. Rhonin addressed the court.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the confession of Prince Arthas Menethil is over. This council has already found him not guilty of the crimes that he allegedly committed on the grounds that he was possessed by an evil dark spirit for the better part of his life. His soul was the first that was consumed by the rune blade Frostmourne. When he merged with the Lich King, he lost control of him self almost completely. He is no more responsible for his actions, than the Death Knights that broke free from his control at Light's Hope Chapel. The real culprits of the heinous crimes committed here were Ner'Zhul and the Burning Legion. You all have a week's time to send your questions and Prince Menethil will answer them. This court is adjourned" They all rose up, and walked out.

Arthas took Dannai by the hand and walked out of the building. "We should really stretch our legs, sweetheart and have some dinner, this has taken too long" Dannai nodded "Let's walk around the town for a bit and have dinner at the Legerdemain's Lounge. I have a craving for some chicken pie." Arthas smiled "chicken pie it is then, my love" and kissed her lips. They walked around Dalaran for about an hour. People did stare, but no one attacked them, either physically or verbally. They sat down for dinner and were soon joined by Varian, Jaina, Daelin, Calia, Andarin and their children. Daelin sat next to his father, much into Arthas' delight. Before they could order, Lor'themar Theron walked in, with his hand on the shoulder of a small Elven boy. "Anasterian!" Dannai cried out in delight and went to hug her young son. "Mom! Lord Theron told me that I am going to live with you from now on. Isn't it wonderful?" Dannai smiled at her son "It sure is darling!".

She bowed at Lorthemar "Thank you for bringing him to me Lord Regent". Lorthemar smiled at the young Elf "It was no trouble at all, young Dannai, he was teleported here a few minutes ago, and was eager to see his mother. Enjoy your dinner!" He nodded at the rest of the party and walked towards the Violet Citadel. Dannai introduced her son to everyone. They all greeted him warmly and he sat next to his mother. He immediately started chatting with the rest of the children, and soon they became friends. They were after all, related through the upcoming weddings.

"Ok who wants desert?" Varian asked after dinner. "That pie vendor is a true artist!" "ME" all the children shrieked. "That's the pie vendor I got all those frozen scones for you, my love" Dannai told Arthas. "Then we must go there now" Arthas declared and stood up. "To the frozen scones at once" Everyone laughed and stood up as well.

"Are you sure you don't want any, kitten? They are awesome" Arthas asked Dannai as he was munching his fifth scone while they were all walking around the city enjoying the evening.

"No babe, as much as I love you, I hate the very notion of freezing perfectly good pastries. I'll stick to my frozen yogurt, thank you very much!" Dannai smiled at her fiance as she enjoyed a cup of strawberry and chocolate frozen yogurt. "Your loss, my love" Arthas shrugged as he devoured his sixth one.

'Good thing he's immortal now. I hate to think what all that food he consumed these past few hours would do to a normal thirty six year old' Dannai thought as she marveled at her love's perfect form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week has passed full of family moments, joy and laughter. Arthas bonded more with his son and stepson, and the two boys became best friends with each other, and Calia's children. Dannai brought Anasterian to Kael everyday, where father and son spent hours bonding and having fun as Kael showed his son some magic tricks.

Arthas visited Kael and apologized to him about Quel' Thalas. Kael accepted his apology and the two princes parted in good terms. Kael had a surprise for Dannai. During the Northrend campaign, and whenever Varian visited Dalaran, his friend, adviser and body guard Valeera Sanguinar, would venture into the Violet hold to visit her only living relative, her cousin, Lord Aelrinder Sanguinar, who was a member of Kael' Thas court at Tempest Keep and was arrested after Kael' Thas surrendered. He was now serving a five year sentence for stealing and smuggling illegal magical power cells from the Draenei. Aelrinder introduced his little cousin to Kael, and soon the two had endless conversations, mostly about their addiction and Kael's justified decision to ally himself with Illidan, after Grand Marshal Garithos and the rest of the Alliance betrayed them. Kael was very impressed with the young Elf's survival skills and great beauty, and Valeera was gradually becoming quite smitten by the Prince' s charm and knowledge. It did not take long for them to fall in love and start making plans for the future. Kael would soon be eligible for release, since he was cured from his addiction, however he could not return to Quel'Thalas since he was sentenced to a hundred years long exile. He would of course be teaching magic again in Dalaran, but only its history and theory, for at least twenty years. Kael had also offered to do community service to the nations that were affected by his actions, so he was scheduled to help the development of the Draenei settlements at the Azuremist, and Bloodmist islands and try to reverse the environmental disaster that the crushing landing of the Exodar caused there. Going back to Outland to reverse the damage there, was out of the question for both him and Illidan, because they might still be vulnerable to the fel magic and the demonic influences there.

Valeera was more than happy to settle in Dalaran and offer her rogue services to whoever needed them. When Dannai visited Kael with their son, he told her the news. Dannai was very happy and relieved that Kael was moving on with his life and congratulated him.

At the end of the week, the hearing adjourned again, and Arthas sat at the middle of the room, ready to answer any questions the people may have. He answered sincerely and to the extent of his knowledge to every question, no matter how ludicrous it was. When there were no more questions, Rhonin dismissed Arthas and everyone else, declaring the matter closed. Arthas said his goodbyes with his sister and her family as they stepped through the portal to Theramore. He then stepped through the portal to Storwind with his. Stormwind hasn't changed much since Arthas last visited it years ago. It was beautiful and peaceful. Varian offered Arthas and Dannai the wing that Bolvar and his family lived for the past twenty years. Bolvar's "widow" Lorene and their children, sixteen years old Steven, and fourteen years old Amber, moved to their cottage by Stormwind lake, to get away from all the excitement and grieve Bolvar's "loss" in peace. The wing was beautiful and it overlooked the lake, which reminded Arthas his boyhood bed chamber. They both absolutely loved it. Thrall may have given Dannai a year's paid maternity leave, but she was very eager to start her new duty immediately, so the very next day, she was sitting next to Arthas at the council table.

Varian was pleased with Dannai's eagerness, but made her promise that she would go and rest as soon as she felt tired. Dannai promised, and Arthas assured Varian that he would escort her to their chamber as soon as he noticed any sign of discomfort from her.

For the next month both factions put all their efforts into making the new peace treaty work and established trade relations. All ports were now open for goods from either faction, and the economy was booming at both sides. Only then did Dannai feel comfortable enough to go on maternity leave, leaving her second in command in charge. She now spent her days resting, preparing for the birth of her girls and bonding with her son. She also helped Jaina with the wedding preparations, as much as she could.

Royal weddings were always very big and complicated. From the invitations to the seating arrangements, everything have to follow a certain protocol. Even the wedding dress had to be made according to strict guidelines. Jaina being born and bred among the Lordaeron royalty was more than capable of handling everything.

Dannai, however, having spent the first ten years of her life in a cottage by the sea off the Western Sanctum with her parents, and the next six in a small flat with her brother in Dalaran, felt very overwhelmed by all this. And being in the trenches for the ten following years, didn't help at all. Soon, she became very tired of all this unnecessary fuss. She told Arthas so who laughed in agreement.

"You are absolutely right kitten, I hate those things too. Expensive as hell and boring to death. I promise you, in our wedding it will just be us, our immediate family, and our closest friends" Dannai smiled, kissed Arthas and said. "Let's have it by the lake and combine it with the girl's naming ceremony" Arthas beamed.

"That sounds perfect sweetheart!" he pulled her in his lap and started kissing her. "Ouch!" Dannai yelped and stood up, holding her belly. "I'm sorry...what's wrong luv ?"Arthas asked very concerned, thinking that he did something to hurt her. "I think that it's time. No wait, I know it's time. My water just broke".

" **HEALERS...!"** Arthas roared to no one in particular, but thankfully, Varian had two healers posted at all times at their wing.

Soon Dannai was lying on her bed in labor, while two healers, three midwives and five nurses were fussing over her. Arthas was pacing back and forth outside with Varian, Jaina and Aesar keeping him company. Dannai's parents had teleported from the Undercity for the occasion.

"Relax old friend, Dannai is going to be fine, she's done this before, she'll bring two beautiful girls in the world and you are going to be very proud of all of them." Varian patted Arthas at the shoulder.

"I know she has Varian, but she has been through a lot during this pregnancy, sacking Icecrown Citadel being the worse. You have no idea what I, no he was doing in there. She went through the Plagueworks, she fought Rotface, Festergut and Putricide, do you have any idea what kind of plagues and poisons he was developing? And Dannai told me that Lanathel managed to bite her at least once, but they managed to defeat her before they were all turned into vampires. What if the vampiric state was transferred to the girls?"

Aesar shook his head. "Don't worry Arthas, we checked for all that the moment she set foot here. She is clean and very healthy. Besides, while she was pregnant to Anasterian, she had to go through withdrawal, and the use of fel magic, when she became a warlock. And little Anasterian is just fine." Arthas relaxed a bit after that.

Five minutes later a nurse came out of the room holding a bundle that she presented to Arthas. "Your first born daughter Prince Menethil" she smiled at the handsome prince. Arthas held the tiny baby in his huge arms "She is perfect" he whispered as he looked at a green eyed beautiful baby girl, with a red fuzz on her head and tiny pointed ears. "Just like her mother. We have agreed to call her Jade if she was born with Dannai's eye color. How is she doing by the way? Is she in a lot of pain?" he asked concerned.

"She is doing fine my Lord, she feels no pain, thanks to the healers' Holy magic. They should be delivering the second baby as we speak." She bowed at them and left.

True to her word, five minutes later she walked out with another baby, only this time the beautiful little girl was blonde and have a lighter shade of green eyes, just like Arthas. "Hello Lianne! Welcome to the world!" he whispered to her. "Can I see Dannai now, miss?" he pleaded with the young nurse who blushed and nodded to him.

Arthas run to Dannai who was now sleeping peacefully after the nurses have cleaned her up. The healers informed him that she was in perfect health, just like the girls. She just need to rest now for a few hours, before it was time to feed the girls. Arthas approached his love and kissed her forehead as he stroked her hair. He then pulled up a chair and stood watch over her as she slept

Three hours later Dannai woke up. "Hey sweetheart!" Arthas whispered at her. "Hey babe, how are the girls?" Dannai smiled at Arthas. "They are fine, don't worry kitten, they are right here sleeping." he pointed at the cradle next to him. "They are gorgeous, just like their mother.", he told her. Dannai smiled as she looked at them. "And their father, babe. You are gorgeous too" Arthas chuckled, "Oh stop it, you're making me blush" he said, and Dannai laughed. "I love you so much Arthas" she kissed him. "I love you more Dannai", Arthas whispered as he kissed her back.


	9. Here We Go Again

Two weeks later, they were attending Jaina and Varian's wedding. And it was a very elaborate affair. Thousands of guests poured in the city from all over Azeroth. All the Alliance leaders were present along with their spouses as well as all the Horde ones.

Thrall came with a young Orc Shaman from Nagrand called Aggra. She was very beautiful and sweet, and quite shy for an Orc. Vol'Jin and Cairne Bloodhoof were there with their wives, while Sylvanas Lor'themar Theron came as a couple. Even the goblin leader was there with a very young goblin date. Saurfang was still on leave at Nargrand so he can mourn the loss of his son with his tribe, and Garosh was left in charge of Orgrimmar on Thrall's absence.

Garosh was not happy about this. He'd rather go fishing in the Southfury river, now that everything was quiet, than deal with all the bureaucracy. But, he was a Horde officer and he would fulfill his duty to his Warchief. After all, Thrall would only be away for week, he could take Commander Gorgonna camping later. They would have to make due with a few stolen moments at her quarters for now.

Jaina was a vision in white, as she walked down the isle, and Varian looked very handsome and imposing in his Storwind uniform. Arthas, the best man, was wearing his Lordaeron uniform, and Dannai the maid of honor, wore a low cut emerald green dress, that matched her eyes and a tiara of the same color. Her hair was made up in an elaborate pony tail and it cascaded down her back.

Aesar was performing the ceremony, and Varian and Jaina exchanged their vows in front of him. Arthas gave Varian the rings while Dannai was throwing rice on them. An hour later it was over, and they all headed to Stormwind Keep for the reception. Dannai still feeling a bit weak after the birth, excused her self after the second dance and returned with Arthas to their wing to check up on the girls and rest. The rest of the guests partied until dawn. The next morning Jaina and Varian left for their honeymoon at the Cape of Stranglethorn, leaving Arthas in charge of Stormwind for two weeks.

Six months later Dannai, dressed in a simple white lace wedding dress was walking towards Arthas who was standing by the lake in front of Aesar dressed in his Lordaeron uniform. She chose to leave her hair fall free down her back and cover it with a long sheer lace veil that was held in place by a simple double white crystal diadem. It was early autumn and the weather was still quite warm, so her dress was low cut and sleeveless with two double white crystal shoulder straps. Arthas marveled at the site in front of him. She was stunning. And just like the first time he set his eyes upon her ten years ago, she took his breath away.

Dannai's heart was pounding as she approached Arthas. His appearance has changed considerably these past six months. His hair may still be primarily silver, but they were no longer stringy and lifeless, but healthy and shiny, and many golden strands were starting to grow again.

The most miraculous change of all was that the heart that he tore out of his chest five years ago, to take his mind off Dannai's betrothal to Kael and the birth of their son, had regrown again. The blood flow, along with the exposure to sunlight had turned the color of Arthas' skin back to normal.

The ceremony was simple. Aesar chanted prayers and the couple exchanged their vows in front of their family and friends. When Aesar told Arthas that he may kiss the bride, he pulled Dannai to him and crushed his lips on hers, and would not let go. They stood there locked in an embrace kissing like there was no tomorrow, while the others were cheering them and clapping their hands.

It was no wonder that Arthas pounced on Dannai like that. They have not been intimate since before the birth of their daughters. They have agreed to resume their sexual activities on their wedding night, and by now they were climbing walls. Arthas especially was like a caged animal, going into great lengths not to snap at his subordinates

After the wedding ceremony ended, Aesar blessed the two babies and spoke their names before the Light, and then they all proceeded to the reception area of the lake. It was after midnight when the celebrations ended, and the nannies came to take the children to bed while Dannai teleported herself and Arthas to the isle of Quel'Schiza

The moment they materialized at the cottage, Arthas lifted Dannai in his arms, kicked the door in and carried her to the bed. He looked down at her and said "Brace your self kitten, this is going to be a bumpy ride".

With that, he climbed on top of her and gave her a searing kiss that lasted for what seemed like hours. His mouth traveled down her neck and shoulder, while his clever hands were busy setting the her body in fire with their hot caresses. His finger pulled down the strap of her left shoulder as his lips covered it with kisses. Her other shoulder received similar treatment, and soon her dress was pulled down to her waist, uncovering her perky breasts.

"I knew that you were not wearing a bra, you vixen" Arthas smiled and took her nipple in is mouth while he fumbled her other breast with his hand. He was aching to have her right there and then, but he was determined to take things slower, and savor the moment

Dannai was busy removing Arthas cloths and tracing his toned body with her hands and feeling his soft hair. But as soon as Arthas started to work on her breasts, it became more difficult to concentrate. And when one of his hands left her breast and traveled further south, pulling her dress completely off her and going inside her panties, she could barely think.

Arthas put his middle finger in her entrance and started moving it, while his thumb stroked her mound. It did not take long for Dannai to scream as waves of ecstasy crushed on her. Arthas then, removed her panties and replaced his fingers with his throbbing member and started moving inside her, encouraged by her loud moans. His thrusts became faster and more powerful, Dannai was writhing underneath him and soon she arched her back and screamed in ecstasy, toes curled.

Arthas pulled out of her and flipped her around. He pulled her hips up and with a powerful thrust he entered her and started pounding in her even harder and in a deeper angle. Dannai moaned at that, and rested on her elbows, her cheek touching the pillow. Her legs felt like jelly, she came twice again, before Arthas finished with her with a roar. He spooned behind her and nuzzled her hair. "I love you so much kitten" Dannai tightened his arms around her and whispered "I love you more baby", and rested with him for a while before they resumed their activities.

It was quite a mystery, but since the fall of the Lich King, his freed minions, the Death Knights and the Forsaken had noticed subtle changes on their physique. The Death Knights were shocked to discover that their hearts were beating again, and from having a blood flow now, their skin color was becoming normal once more. Their eyes, just like Arthas' have turned back to normal. They no longer looked any different from the general population, other than the fact that they were immortal and very powerful.

The Forsaken had noticed changes as well. They were gradually starting to look normal again. But being already dead for a long time, prior to their resurrection by Arthas and the other Necromancers, their state of decomposition was very advanced, and many of them were just reanimated bones. But now, they have discovered, that their flesh, skin and limbs were starting to regrow, their heart was starting to beat, and in some cases were death was very recent prior to their resurrection, they were able to engage in sexual activities which resulted into pregnancies. Sylvanas was ecstatic by these news. It meant that her kingdom's population will grow in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A year has passed since the fall of the Lich King and everyone all over Azeroth was celebrating. Varian declared a three day holiday and organized parades, fairs and festivals all over his realm.

He had more reason to celebrate, since with the help of Arthas and with the new found wealth that the trade relations with the Horde brought him, Westfall was free from the Defias thugs and was prospering again. Even Duskwood was returning to normal after the land was cleansed and purified by the priests.

Dannai initiated peace talks with the Blackrock Orcs on behalf of both the Horde and the Alliance, and eventually they agreed to leave the Eastern Kingdoms and settle in Durotar and the Northern Barrens. This gave Lakeshire the opportunity to prosper, and the people to resettle all over the Redridge mountains, free from Orc harassment.

Dannai, Arthas and their family were walking in the park with Varian, Jaina and their family. Varian was holding his five month old daughter in his arms. Little Phoebe had Varian's deep blue eyes and Jaina's blonde hair and complexion. Both were ecstatic with their baby daughter, and Anduin absolutely adored her. They were all chatting and laughing, while enjoying the good weather.

"Who would have thought a year ago that we would all be here, Horde and Alliance alike, celebrating the Fall of the Lich King, prospering, and keeping the peace for a year now." Dannai wondered aloud, as she clung on Arthas' hand, who was pushing the girls' stroller.

Arthas nodded "Indeed, look at us. Me, the former Lich King is now the key adviser of the High King of the Alliance. You, a Warlock turned Priest Horde officer walking freely in Stormwind, as the ambassador who initiated the peace talks that resulted to a lasting peace and prosperity between our two factions. It just makes me wonder, what the universe has installed for us next.

"Please don't jinx it Arthas, finally, for the first time in over ten years we all have normal lives. Lets just enjoy this for however short might be." Jaina urged him

Varian chuckled "Come now my love, surely you don't believe such superstitions. We will all be fine, and even if something happens, we will overcome it, as long as we all stick together."

"I'll drink to that!" Arthas declared loudly but looked at all the children around him and corrected himself. "So, who is up for some frozen scones"

Just then the earth started shacking in the most powerful earthquake that anyone has ever experienced before. People started panicking and screaming, flower pots fell on the streets and old abandoned buildings collapsed. Arthas put one arm over Dannai, who was holding a very terrified Anasterian into her arms, and the other over an equally terrified Daelin. Both were hunched over their daughters' stroller trying to protect them. Almost a full minute later it was over.

"What on Azeroth was that?" a very confused Varian wondered aloud. "Guards run around the city, notify others too, check if we have any casualties" he ordered. "Guys, we should return to Storwind keep and assess the damage" he told his family and friend.

"You just had to say it Arthas" Jaina shook her head at him. "Here we go again" Dannai sighed

Arthas rolled his eyes and asked "So no frozen scones?"

THE END?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, here's the end. There may be a CATA sequel in the next few months. I know that the idea of Arthas, the Death Knights, the Forsaken and the rest of the free undead are returning back to normal. But I am a romantic soul, I prefer a happy ending for everyone, undead included. That is the reason why I was reluctant to kill off Illidan and Kael, and even gave them girlfriends. I feel that they did not deserve everything that happened to them. I know that I concentrated more on the romance part, rather than making it funny, but the way the story developed after the first chapter, didn't leave much room for humor. I have a few ideas about other funny instances involving Arthas and the rest of the WoW characters, and I will writer them down eventually. Please let me know what you think about the story. It might look a bit corny for some, and for that, I apologize.

:-)

XXX


End file.
